Marked By a Vampyre
by xXTigersCurseXx
Summary: Jessi and Toni meet Zoey and her friends
1. Chapter 1 What the hell

Chapter 1: What the Hell?

Jessi Point of View:

Morgan and I walked side-by-side talking about how hard that quiz was in third period. I was walking slower and slower. Morgan hit the back of my head- which was a bad idea- because, I fell. Doesn't she know how clumsy I am? She looked down at me apologetically. "Sorry Jessi, but you shouldn't be tired. You should do what your cousin does; eat Skittles and other sugar products." She said. "Yeah and look how she turned out," I said, pointing at my hyper cousin jumping around. Morgan looked in the direction I was pointing to and sucked in. "Yeah, bad example." Sure enough Toni spotted me and waved frantically. She ran over to me and I thought she was going to trample me. This girl needs s to know when you should put the candy bag down. She hugged me tightly with her arms. I could feel her pulse without touching her wrist or neck. Once she let go she was still bouncing. I grabbed a hold of her and squeezed her shoulders. "Toni Annabelle Barnes, calm the heck down. What did Auntie Sarah tell you about those bags of Skittles or any other candy?" I told her. She giggled. "Jessi, I never ate Skittles. Geez, do you think I'm crazy? I had a Monster." I rolled my eyes. "That's even worse!" She tilted her head. "Really?" I walked away from my crazy cousin. Morgan followed me and we began talking about the movies. We went outside to the parking lot. My house wasn't far so, we always went there for lunch. My mom was reading her book when I walked in and my dad was watching the Giants. There was a boy leaning on a tree. I had lost Morgan somewhere in the big forest. I tried to turn away from the beautiful boy, but he slid his long, pale finger under my chin. I looked into his beautiful eyes, completely entranced by his beauty. His breath lingered on my face. His beautiful face was almost has beautiful as my boyfriend, Daniel's face. "The Night Goddess has chosen you Jessica Brinamen. Follow the call of the Night and come to the House of Night." He said. The boy disappeared and when I opened my eyes I was unaware of where I was. I sat up quickly and noticed Morgan in my view. She had her hand over my forehead to check my head probably. "Morgan? What happened? Your eyes are wet." I said. She started to cry again. "Jessi, you have been Marked! He Marked you Jess!" I scrunched my face together. "What? What are you talking about Morgan?" She shook her head. "Look, Jess." She fished through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a compact mirror and handed it to me. I opened it slowly and after I did I felt faint. What? What is that? I touched the outlined sapphire-blue crescent blue moon on my forehead. Unbelievable, is the right word. Morgan began to cry again. She covered her mouth with her pale hands and sobbed into them. "I'm sorry, Jessi, but I have to go!" Morgan said. She ran off, out of woods back to civilization. She is really upset about this. I sat up completely then, looked around. It was dark out so, I just slept outside. I lay on my hands and slowly drifted to sleep. A woman in a dark dress appeared to me. She was extraordinarily beautiful. She reached for my hand and I took her hers. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me. "I am the Goddess Nyx and you my dear, Jessica, are one of my children, now. The boy who Marked you was a vampire." I was shocked. "Goddess Nyx?" She continued to smile. "Yes, my dear. Now that you are Marked, you are my child and I will gift you with special powers." "Nyx, am I that freaky? You must have seen my friend leave." She hugged me. "Jessica, all will be well. There will be no need to worry. She will be back to you soon." I smiled. "Thank you, Goddess." I woke up gasping for air, sweating. My white tank top didn't help keep me cool. I sat up and looked around me. I am in my bed. I rolled out of the bed and looked outside my window. My hair danced in the wind as it blew around me. I stared at the full moon in awe. I will view the night in a different way. That boy was a vampire and so must be Nyx since she said all vamps are her children. Now, I am Marked and will be a vampire. What a turn from a regular human life. I hope I make it.


	2. Chapter 2 Embrace of the Night

Chapter Two: Embrace the Night

Jessica Point of View:

I began packing my clothes for my stay at the House of Night. Something suddenly hit the floor. I dropped my shirts on my bed and quickly bent down to the floor. I flipped over the small frame then, put my hand over my mouth. My wet tears began to flow over my hand as I cried. I will be leaving him behind. I sat on the floor and just stared at the picture in the wooden frame. It was the picture we took on my birthday. Daniel had his arm wrapped around my waist and I had my hand on his chest-my other hand was on his back. I was faced to the side while he faced forward. A clear teardrop fell on the glass. There was a soft knock on my door. I looked up to see Toni leaning on my door. She had a weak smile on her face. She sat next to me on the floor and wrapped her arm around me. "Jessi, don't worry." She said, softly. I could feel the strain in her soft voice. I didn't look at her, but I still spoke. "Toni, how…how can it be alright? I'm going to leave you, my parents, my boyfriend, my best friend, and…my life." Her hair brushed against me when she made me look at her. She lifted her black bangs and sighed, "Look", she instructed. I looked at her. "Toni? you got Marked, too?" She nodded, solemnly. "Yep. Now my favorite cousin will not be alone at this House of Night." I hugged her tightly and she held me tighter. "We will be in this together, okay?" She nodded. "Nothing comes between us?" I shook my head. "Nothing, not even death- God forbids." Nora laughed. "Don't you mean Goddess forbid?" I punched her lightly. "You know what I mean." Her face turned serious. "Are you going to tell, Daniel?" I hit my thighs with my hands. "No, how could I tell him that?" She began to wag her index finger at me. "No,no,no. You two have been dating for two years. He will understand." "Yeah, Hi Daniel I know we have been dating for two years, but I'm leaving because I was Marked and now I have to go to a school for people like me." I said sarcastically. She nodded. "Perfect. That sound s good." "I was being sarcastic!" I exclaimed. "Are you even packed?" She nodded, enthusiastically. "My bags are in my car." "We should get going. I don't want my mom and dad to find out." "If you do that, at least leave a note. I'll see you down."

~*~ House of Night~*~

Toni and I walked through the hallways quietly, our bags in each of our hands. Nora spotted a boy with black hair who was lean yet muscular. "Um, excuse me! We need help." Toni shouted to the boy. He stopped and looked at us then, smiled and ran over to us. "Hello, my name is Eric Knight." He said. I would respond, but I was entranced by his beautiful blue eyes. Toni dropped her bags. "My name is Toni and we need to get to the Office." "You're new?" he asked. We both nodded. "Follow me." He led us to the Office and a lady dressed in black greeted us. "Thank you for bringing the new fledglings, Eric." He bowed respectfully before leaving. The lady in black with auburn hair and mossy green eyes smiled warmly to us. "You two must be the new fledglings. My name is Athena, High Priestess of the House of Night." We blinked in surprise. Wow, she is beautiful, I thought to myself. "Now that you two have been Marked, you have the choice of getting a new name to start your new life." Athena said. "Really? Wow, that's cool! I would love to be named Miranda Warren." Toni said. I looked at her like she was crazy. Miranda, really? Athena's mossy green eyed gaze fell on me. "And your name?" "Jessi Redwing." I hate to be called Jessica so, Jessi would do. Athena nodded in agreement with us. "Good names. " She handed me a slip with a number on it. "This is your dorm. " A girl with long black hair, hazel eyes, and had olive toned skin walked in. "Athena I-," she began until she spotted us. She smiled warmly. I have a feeling that this girl's smile looks warmer than Athena's. "Zoey, you have excellent timing." Athena said to the girl named Zoey. "Why Athena?" She gestured to us. "These girls are new fledglings and will need your help getting to their dorm. Do you mind?" Zoey shook her head. "I would love to help."

~*~Our dorm~*~

Zoey led us to a dorm with a surprised look. "Oh, I'm surprised I hadn't realized. You are right next to me." Toni (Miranda) looked at her questionably. "Me?" Zoey nodded. "Yes, me. My roommate died not too long ago. I didn't want to press on because she was obviously sad about her friend's death. I looked at Zoey and noticed she was wearing black with a symbol over her chest. "Is that the uniform?" Zoey shrugged. "Pretty much. You have to wear the third former symbol." Toni (Miranda) hit me in my back. "We should hang out." Zoey nodded. "Yeah, maybe when we go to dinner." "Do you want to come with us in our dorm?" Toni asked. Toni has always been the one to socialize. I only observed people. "Sure." Zoey joined us in our dorm. The room was so cool. There was a kitchen and all. Toni put her bags by a bed then, ran back towards the door. "I'll go get the room things." She ran out the door and Zoey looked at me. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Zoey, that High Priestess," I began. Her hazel eyes widened at me. "She seems like she has a lot of power." "She does." "Zoey, I can tell you have power, but yours seem stronger." That is her gift from Nyx? Zoey thought to herself. "That is your Goddess given affinity." Zoey said. I looked at her surprised. Goddess given affinity? "What is yours?" "I can call the five elements." She said. "That's cool." I said to her. "Your friend, she died because of this." She nodded and tried to fight back tears. "She was my best friend and she was so strong. I miss her." I hugged her. "She must have been really great. You care for her so much." Toni ran into the room carrying some of the bags. "Toni, you are carrying some of my stuff. Why aren't you carrying yours?" A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room carrying Toni's belongings. "I ran into this boy named Derrick and he offered to help me." Derrick spotted Zoey and he smiled at her. "Hi, Derrick." She said. "Hello, everyone has been waiting for you." He said. Toni looked at both of them and winked at Zoey. "Oh, Zoey this boy is close to you. You trust him a lot and he is one of your closest friends." Derrick blinked at Toni. "How did you know that?" "I'm just that good." She said with a smug look on her face. "She has been doing that for a long time." I said, sighing. "My name is Jessi by the way. Nice to meet you, Derrick." "Nice to meet you, too." He responded. Derrick set the bags down to the ground and Zoey got up. "I'm almost ready Derrick." "Ready for what?" I asked. "We are going to meet up with my friends in their dorm." Zoey said. "Do you girls want to come?" Derrick asked us. Toni and I nodded. Derrick whispered something in our ears and Toni quickly ran to her bags. She began digging until she found it. She slid it into her purse quickly then, hurried to my side. "Let's go."

~Zoey's Merry Birthmas~

When we walked in Zoey's friends began to sing an off chorus "Happy Birthday to You". Zoey looked totally miserable. I began to laugh under my breath. When the song was over two girls- a blonde one and a caramel girl- hugged Zoey. "Happy-happy!" they said together. "Happy birthday, Z," Eric said in his sexy voice, that probably made girls' heart melt. Zoey is lucky to have a guy like that. I would need to ask Toni about it because she is good at knowing relationships. Zoey walked into Eric's arms. "Thanks, Eric." She told him. She kissed him and those girls laughed. "Hey, Eric, why don't you spread some of that birthday sugar around? Z can't hog you for herself." The caramel girl said, wagging her eyebrows at him and grinning. "Yeah, sweet thang," the other one said, mimicking the caramel girl's eye waggle. Zoey rolled her eyes at the girls and laughed. "You two back off. Today is not his birthday; it is mine. That means no birthday sugar for you." Toni and I laughed. The girls looked over to us. "Um, Z, who are they?" the caramel one asked. "Oh no, Twin, Zoey is planning to replace us!" the blonde one said, trying to sound terrified. Zoey laughed. "No, you guys. The one with the brown hair at the end is Miranda." Toni waved at them stiffly. "The one with the black hair and red streaks is Jessi." I just smiled. The girls walked over to us. "My name is Shannon Nicholas and my soul Twin," she began. "Ty Christian," the flaxen one known as Ty finished. A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes to match burst into the room. He went straight for Zoey and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Zoey!" he said. "Thank you, Jake." She said. Zoey looked over to us. "Guys, this is Jake Thomas- Derrick's boyfriend. Jake these girls are new here, Miranda and Jessi." "Hi!" he said, cheerfully. "Awww, he is so adorable!" Toni gushed. "Thank you, Miranda." He said. He turned his attention back on Zoey. "Are you going to open your presents now?" She nodded even though she looked like she was not going to like it. Jake handed her his gift with a pretty bow that only a gay boy could pull off. It was majorly sweet though. She opened the gift then, put the trash aside. "A snow globe with a snowman in it." She said, happily. Jake nodded, enthusiastically. "Yeah, and it plays Frosty the Snowman!" "That's sweet Jake, thank you." Zoey said. "Mine is next!" Damien shouted. I just thought of something. I pulled Toni away from the guys. "Toni, do you have those cds in your bag?" I asked her. She nodded. "And little bags?" She nodded, again. "Perfect!" I began to run back to the dorm. I bet I left Toni looking confused.

Toni (Miranda) Point of View:

Jessi just took off leaving me confused. She wanted my cds and the little bags. Oh, I bet she wants to give that to Zoey. That makes sense. I wonder what their library looks like here. Hm… that is very tempting. Maybe later. Oh yeah, I need to give Zoey her gift. I ran back in. "Zoey, I have a gift for you." I called. She looked at me surprised. "A gift, but how could you?" I shrugged then, leaned down to her. "I bring extra gifts everywhere I go when it is Christmas," I whispered in her ear. She nodded. I handed her the silver wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday, Zoey." She smiled as she unwrapped the gift quickly. I watched her open the small rectangle shaped box and noticed the snowman shaped necklace on her neck. Eric I bet. I smiled at him forthrightly. He managed to catch me smiling at him and smiled back. Once Zoey finished tearing away the wrap she gasped at the gift. I smiled at her. I knew she would love it. She held the gold necklace with a turquoise heart with gold around it on the end. "Thank you, Miranda." She said. She hugged me tightly and I laughed. "Does this mean I am a part of your group?" She laughed. "This means we are friends and we will always stick together, right?" "We always will stick together." The others said. "You and Jessi will be our friends, too." Jessi came in with her gift, too. "Another gift!" she said. She handed her the bag and Zoey hugged her. Bella and I have finally made new friends in this school. A girl with blonde hair walked into the room with a box in her hand. She tossed it at Zoey and she caught it using her reflexes. "Mail call!" the girl said. "Go away Aphrodite ya hag! We don't want your hag ass around us," Shannon said. "Yeah, before we throw some water on you and you melt like the witch you are," Ty added to Shannon's comment. "Whatever, Dorkamiese Twins," she said before walking away. "Who was that? You seem to hate her." Jessi said. "She is a bitch." Derrick said. "I see." I touched Jessi's shoulder. "Well, we need to fix up our dorm." The group stood up. "We could help." We shook our heads. "You don't have to do that." The Twins put their arms around us. "We are friends now and that's what we do." "Zoey, why don't cha open up the package?" Jack asked. Zoey opened the box and it had another gift wrapped in lavender. "It is another present!" "I wonder who sent it." Derrick said. After Zoey got through two other boxes and tissues, she sucked in a shocked breath. There was a cute bracelet on a white cotton bed. She slid the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. "I bet my grandma sent it, but that's weird since we were supposed to be meeting in just…," she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized the others were completely, uncomfortably silent. "What's wrong with you guys?" Zoey asked. Eric handed her a note with messy hand writing scrawled all over it. Why was everybody agitated or shocked? I leaned over to Shannon. "Who is Heath?" "Z's, annoying ex-boyfriend who is causing trouble," Ty answered. "Oh, gotcha." I said. Jessi began to pull me away. We were outside the room now and it was not tense out here. "There is a lot of tension going on in there. Maybe we should just leave them be." "Hey, Jessi, can I go visit the library here. I wanted to check out some books on archery." "Sure, meet you at the dorm. I will start unpacking our stuff." "Okay!" I called. I turned and began to run down the hallway. I saw a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes to match. His forehead had a filled in crescent with lightning bolts on either side of it. He looked rather good looking. He looked as if he was in his mid-twenties. "Um…excuse me!" I called for him. He looked up from his book and spotted me. I hurried over to him breathing hard. "Maybe you should take a breath," he said in a deep voice. I did as he told me then, my face was serious. "I need to find the library." I demanded. He blinked. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" I nodded. "My name is Miranda. What is your name?" He smirked. "You want to get right to the point. My name is Blake Loren , Poet Laureate." I held my hand out and he grasped my forearm then, pulled me so that he could whisper in my ear. "That is how we greet each other here." I pulled back quickly and tried to fight off a blush. "I'll show you to the library, Miss Miranda." He started to walk off and I quickly followed after him. It was a quiet walk until he began to speak to me. "You have become friends with Zoey Redbird and her friends, am I right?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Yes, they are good people. I can tell." He smiled at me. "What is your affinity if you don't mind me asking?" "I don't know yet." I said. He stopped walking then, grasped shoulders. "Miranda, I can tell that you have a power. Just ask the Goddess." "How?" He smiled genuinely. "Look within yourself and ask her." I nodded. "Thank you, Professor Loren." His eyes were on my neck. "That necklace." I cupped my necklace in my hand. "I found this at The Moon Goddess, Artemis Fair." He let go of me and smiled again. "It is really beautiful." I released it. "Thank you." I felt a surge of power go through me as I released it. I collapsed unsure if he caught me or I just hit the ground. The next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by black darkness and grey mist. The mist circled around me and it seemed as if it was dancing. Suddenly, flashing lights appeared. I noticed they weren't lights, but stars. They looked so amazingly beautiful. A beautiful lady wearing a long black dress appeared to me. She smiled at me as if she was my mother. Her smile made me feel warm and special. Nyx. "Nyx? Nyx is that you?" I asked, calling to the beautiful lady. She looked at me. "Yes, I am my daughter." I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She held me tight. "Goddess!" "You called me to ask about your powers?" I nodded. "Yes, yes I have. I really want to know." She released me and stared into my hazel eyes. "You my daughter can astral project and your powers of empathy have increased to a higher level since you've been Marked." Tears began to form in my eyes and fall on her hands. "Thank you, Nyx. Thank you." I looked at her again. "Wait- what about Jessi?" She smiled at me. "She will have to call for me, my dear." I hugged her again and before I could leave she called for me. "Promise me this Miranda, stay by Zoey's side no matter what." She held the end of my hair in her hand then, closed her eyes. My highlights were gone. I closed my eyes and she was gone. I was laying on something hard. I sat up and notice I was on a table. "You are awake," a familiar voice said. I turned my head and noticed it was no one other than Professor Loren. I got up from the table and looked at him coyly. "Um…," I began. What the hell! I hugged him with my arms on either side of his neck. "Thank you for helping me discover my powers!" I released him and he adjusted his suit. "No problem. I am supposed to help the students. Welcome to the library." He said. I looked around me and noticed all the books. "Wow, it is bigger than my library." "Enjoy." He said, walking off. I was pulling out books looking at their spines then, turned to smile at him. "Thank you, Blake Loren ." I was laying head down on a table. "How am I going to find my book? Can somebody help me? Suddenly I heard a soft meow. I looked down and saw a cute silver-spotted cat at my feet. Its mystical fur seemed to shimmer and shine. Under its paws was a book with brass vines. I bent down and picked her up. Her soft fur brushed against my ivory colored skin. She purred as I scratched her head. "Hello, girl, what are you doing here?" I asked the Egyptian Mau in my arms. She meowed again. I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Miranda is that you?" I heard a girl's voice ask. I turned and noticed it was Zoey. "Yes, Zoey." She looked surprised it was me. "What happened to your highlights?" The cat began to nudge me. Zoey leaned down so that she was level with the cat. She scratched her head. "Aww… she must have chosen you." "Chosen me?" She nodded. "Cats choose their owners and the cats own them." "Oh, wow, that's cool." I said. I scratched the cat's head again. "What are you going to name her?" I tilted my head to the side. "Hm…I like the name Artemis." She meowed cheerfully. "I think she likes her name." Zoey said, laughing. "What's this?" Zoey asked bending over to pick up the book Artemis was on. "Archery: New Techniques for Intermediates." She said, reading the title. "You practice archery?" I nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was cool." I yawned loudly. "Well, I better hit the hay. I am tired. " I set Artemis to the ground and she began rub against my legs. "What's wrong Artemis?" I picked her up again. "Let's go, Artemis." I walked out of the library then began walking back to the dorm. Once I got there I saw that Jessi was already sleeping with a white cat snuggled on her bed. A cat found Jessi. That is so cool! Artemis jumped out of my arms and ran across the room. Jessi had the sheets on my bed fixed and she put up the curtains. I will have to pay her back. I went into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. The soap and shampoo ran down my body as the water carried it. I reached for my green towel and wrapped it around me. I put on my black lacey bra and matching underwear when, there was a scratching at my door. "Artemis! Stop, you will wake Jessi," I told my newly found cat. I quickly put on my sweatpants so I didn't have to hold my towel. I was surprised when I found that Artemis was on my bed. I opened the door and found an ocicat at the door. I bent down to pet the cat and it purred. A boy with black hair was in front of me. "Helios!" the boy shouted. When he saw me, he blushed. "I'm sorry; I hope he hasn't caused trouble." I picked up the cat and handed Helios to him. I scratched his neck and he purred. "He is so cute." Artemis was at my feet and when Helios spotted Artemis, he jumped out of the boy's arms. I laughed at our 'cat love' then, turned to get a shirt. After I was fully dressed I faced the boy. "Hello, my name is Miranda." I said, extending out my arm. He grasped my forearm and I did the same."My name is Zach." "Zach maybe I should kill you. I mean, after all you saw my chest." I joked. He backed up. "I didn't mean to. I was just chasing after my cat." I closed my eyes and focused on my power. When I opened them again, I saw another version of myself. My astral self grasped his shoulders. "Sure." He jumped away. "What the hell!" I laughed then, went back to my other body. "Nyx gave you that gift?" I nodded. "Yep." I smiled at him and he smiled back. His brown eyes looked so enchanting and his lips looked so soft. Something came over me in that minute. My lips were on his soft ones and I was pressed to him. My arms were wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. When I realized the fact I quickly pulled away. I was blushing deeply. What just came over me? I bumped into the wall as I backed away. "Umm…I have to go. Night." I said. He waved me good-bye then, I could have sworn he put his fingers to his lips. I leaned against my closed door and did the same. Wow, that was awesome, but totally uncalled for. I began walking to my green bed. I fell onto the comfy bed and began to sleep. Today is something I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3 Power

Chapter Three: Power

Jessi's Point of View:

My alarm clock was going of like crazy. I grumbled and groaned as I reached to press the snooze button. The clock read: 7:00. I can't believe classes here start at eight p.m. and they end at 3:00 in the morning. That is really unbelievable, but hey, I have to deal with this new life. I felt something warm my body even though it was cold. I sat up and saw that it was my new cat, Piper. She came to me while I was unpacking. Why I picked Piper, I don't know. It sounded cute to me. I pushed off my purple covers lightly, careful not to wake her up. I managed to get up without making a sound and walked over to Toni's bed. I laughed as I saw her cuddling her teddy bear. She has had that bear since we were kids. She told me he was special and she could never get rid of him. I shook her and her eyelids fluttered open slowly. "Good night, Jessi." She said, laughing. (A/N: Instead of saying good morning when they wake up, they said good night.) I smiled at her. "Good night, Toni." Her face lit up and her nostrils began to flare. "My name is Miranda for your FYI, Jess-i!" I held my hands up as if I were surrendering to my cousin. "Okay, calm down Mir-an-da." She smiled with a pleasured look on her face. She blinked at me with a confused look on her face. "Jessi, have you looked in a mirror lately?" I frowned. Now, my cousin is calling me ugly. "Oh come on Miranda, I just woke up. Of course, I won't look my best." She jumped out of bed and pushed me towards the mirror in the bathroom. Her hands were on her hips and she jerked her chin to the image. "Look." I thought I would fall over. How could this happen? "Oh, hell." Miranda raised her eyebrows. "Wow!" I pressed my fingers to my forehead. I rubbed the now filled in crescent. "Great, now I'm a freak." "It's not that bad. I think Zoey has one like that, too." "We can ask her after classes."

~*~Fence Class with Dragon~*~

Toni lunged forward and managed to stick Derrick in the chest (finally). He threw off his mask and had a warm smile on his face. "You are good at this." She smiled approvingly. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." He pointed at her. "Hey, I happen to be number one." She smiled at him slyly. "Not anymore." While she was backing up, she slipped on a foil lying about. She fell hard on her butt and I snickered into my hand. Miranda stood up quickly and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just as clumsy as my roommate." She said, her eyes shifting to me. My face dropped. Toni. "Miranda can I talk to you for a minute?" She dropped her foil. "Je, cher Jessi?" Now she wants to talk French. "Get your French speakin' booty over here, Miranda!" She hurried over to me and smiled devilishly. "Yes, cousin?" "Did you insult me?" She shook her head slowly then, put her arm around me. "Now, how could I insult my beloved cousin? That wasn't even an insult. Apparently, awkward is the new graceful. Your clumsiness got you Daniel." "No, it didn't. It just made me seem cuter and needed protection." "So, it helped you get more love from the good looking Daniel?" I nodded. "See, it wasn't an insult!" She skipped away happily. "That cousin of mine is a pain," I growled.

~*~Dinner~*~

They were serving spaghetti and meatballs. It smelt delicious. This is better than lunches at my school. I stuck my fork in then, swirled it around in the spaghetti. I stuck the fork in my mouth and my taste buds were singing. Miranda started giggling. "Leave me alone, Miranda. Stop making fun of me. The food is great." She turned to me with a look of surprise. "What, huh?" Some spaghetti was hanging from my closed mouth. I slurped it up and looked at her confused. "I'm surprised. I thought you were laughing at me. Who are you laughing at?" She shook her head. "Nobody I swear." Shannon and Ty rolled their eyes. "Uh-huh," Shannon said, smiling. "Which boy are you crushing so hard on?" Ty finished for her. Her cheeks were blushing three different colors. "Boy? No boy." The Twins craned their neck around for a cute boy. Miranda stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm leaving. I have studying to do." She walked with her nose in the air. It must be a boy. Zoey was talking with Derrick about something. Maybe I should go check on Miranda. I followed Miranda out. I was halfway out the door when I saw Miranda with a guy with dark hair. Who is he? I looked closer and saw it was our Poet Laureate, Blake Loren. She was telling him something and she was laughing softly. He handed her something then, she hugged him. I saw her mouth the words thank you. Miranda, how could you fall for a twenty-five year old? He may look young but he was alive longer than us and our family. I slapped my forehead then, walked towards my cousin. I put my arm around her. "Hello, Miranda." "Um…hi." I smiled at our professor. "Hi, Professor Loren." He smiled at me with no emotion. Talk about stiff. "You must be Miranda's cousin." I nodded. "Yes, Jessi Redwing. I'm in your class." "Yes, I remember now. You are quite knowledgeable in poetry, Ms. Redwing. I'm guessing you don't know your powers also." I grunted. "That isn't any of your business, Professor Loren." Miranda looked up to Blake Loren. "Um." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "I came here to get Miranda. Bye." Miranda waved bye as I pulled her away. "Jessi, what's up?" "Why were you hugging Professor Loren?" Her eyes didn't meet mine. "That's nothing you should know about, Jessi. I'm sorry." She began walking off towards the dorm. I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down to see Piper. She purred and meowed. I smiled weakly at her then, picked her up in my arms. Her head hit mine softly. That's the first time Miranda and I fought. I walked towards the doors that led outside. I wish Daniel was here right now. The snow was falling on my head and soon I was covered in a white blanket. Piper shivered then, jumped out my arms. "Piper!" She was long gone. I went towards a tree by the wall. It sure was cold tonight. I could see my breath in front of me. "I wish that there was a fire right now and it would warm me up a little." Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt warm. It felt like I was sitting next to a warm fireplace. Now, the heat was getting warmer. This is a little too hot. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay, this heat is a little too much." I started to feel the coldness from the snow. I looked up at the tree and jumped to the branch. I sat on the branch and relaxed. "Hey, what are you doing up there?" I heard a male voice yell. I looked down and spotted Eric. "Eric!" I shouted, blushing deeply. He looked so handsome. I lost my balance and fell into his arms. His strong arms held me tightly then, set me to the snow-covered ground. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Thanks for catching me." Miranda came running towards me in a black skirt with leggings, a black turtleneck, a white vest, a white and black striped scarf, a beret, and black boots. That was the outfit we picked out together. She hugged me tightly in her arms. "I'm very sorry, Jessi!" I patted her back. "There, there. You have nothing to feel sorry about." She looked up at me and smiled cheerfully. "I can tell you." She released me and looked at the ground. "I only hugged Professor Loren because he gave me his copy of Othello and Medea." "Oh, that was nice." Eric frowned and looked away from us. Miranda gave him a perplexed and concerned look. "Eric, what's wrong cupcake?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you just call me a cupcake?" She nodded. "Hell yeah!" He laughed. "The thing is that I don't like Loren. Something about him is off. I can't trust him." Miranda gasped then, her face turned hard and serious. "I see. I was like that, too. I still am. I just think if he trusts me, I can see what he's up to." Eric stared at her. "Really?" She nodded. "Yeah." I smiled at Eric. "Eric, I have a good question." "Yeah?" "Has your name always been Eric Knight?" He laughed again. "Yeah, it has. Kind of strange huh?" Miranda and I looked at each other. "If by weird you mean cool!" "Thanks you guys. What are your real names?" Miranda pointed at herself. "Toni Barnes." She directed the spotlight on me and I pointed to myself. "Jessica Brinamen. I just changed it to just "Jessi Redwing". "That's cool." His eyes were still on me. I still couldn't get over how hot he was. Zo is sure lucky. The Twins, Derrick, and Jake came running towards us with supplies in their hands. "Hey, you guys! What's-," Shannon began saying. She stared at Miranda then, she looked towards Ty. "Miranda, I love your outfit." Ty said. "It is absolutely adorable!" Shannon said, finishing the sentence. Miranda put her hands behind her back. "Thank you." "Why do y'all have those things?" I asked them. "We are practicing the Full Moon Ritual with Eric standing in for Earth." Jake said. Miranda skipped over to him and hugged him. "You are so cute!" She looked at Derrick and smiled. "Don't fret, Derrick. I'm not stealing Jake from you." Zoey came running in. "Sorry, I'm late guys!" "Mee-uf-ow!" I looked next to me and saw an orange cat. It sneezed and padded off away. Eric had his arms around Zoey. He kissed her quickly then, whispered in her ear. The others were discussing something between Eric and Derrick, which was utterly hilarious. I saw the Twins bumping and grinding in my peripheral while I was talking with Miranda. "Miranda, I think I found out my affinity." She held my forearms. "That's so cool! I have mine, too. I just didn't tell you." "I think I can control fire and maybe more than that." "Maybe you should go and ask Nyx. Try going to her temple or her statue." "Good idea." "Hey, we are about to start the ritual, you guys!" Zoey said. "Okay!" we said at the same time. Derrick, Ty, Shannon, and Eric were in a circle holding different colored candles. Zoey stood in the middle of their circle holding a pack of matches. "Hey, Z, weren't you going to announce who you were Tapping for the Prefect Council at the ritual?" Erik asked. Zoey nodded. "You're right. I'll announce who they are before I close the circle." "Who are they? Damien asked. Zoey looked over to us and smiled. "I don't know yet. I narrowed it down. I just need to pick." We smiled back at her and nodded. Miranda leaned closer to me. "Why is she smiling at us for?" "I think we are going to be on the Prefect Council." "Oh. What's that?" "They keep order in the school, I guess." We turned our attention back on the guys. Zoey looked graceful as she lighted each candle. She lighted Derrick's, Shannon's, and Ty's candle. It was extraordinarily amazing to see her light the colored candles. When she reached Eric she sighed deeply. "Ready?" she asked. From where we were standing, it looked like he was pale. He must be worried about this. "Yes, I'm ready." He said in a strong and sure voice. Zoey dropped the match that she had left burning to long in her hand. She pulled her hand away. "Ouch, Crap!" She looked sheepishly at us. "Sorry you guys." She pulled out another match and rubbed it across the box. The match ignited and she turned back to Eric. "Earth supports us and nurtures us. As the fourth element I call earth to our circle!" She touched the wick of the candle and Eric reacted instantly. He cried out in pain as the green candle flew from his hand. I watched as it hit the ground and rolled away. Miranda and I ran over to Eric. I touched Eric's hand softly and examined it carefully. "Dammit! That hurt!" I pressed my hand on his. "It hurts? I wish this pain will go away, it hurts me to see you in pain." I smiled at him genuinely. "Whoa, Jessi, how did you do that?" I looked at him confused. "Do what, Eric?" He showed his hand to me. I stared at his palm and noticed that the mark was gone. "Wow, it's gone." "You must have healed it." He said. "That is so cool, Jessi!" Shannon said. "But, why did the candle burn Eric's hand?" Ty finished for her twin. Suddenly, a thick haired blonde emerged from the darkness. Aphrodite was holding the unlit green candle in her hand. Why was she out here? "Oh, wonderful. I should have fucking figured." She said. Miranda glared at her. "Why in the hell are you here, Aphrodite?" Aphrodite smiled at her. "New member of your nerd herd, Dorks?" "Aphrodite, you are just a hateful hag from hell." Shannon said, sweetly. I tried hard not to laugh at her nickname. "Disappear would ya?" Ty added. "Don't talk to me." Zoey just ignored them and looked over to Aphrodite. "Who told you to come out here?" Aphrodite looked towards Zoey. "Nyx." Derrick and the Twins all shouted together in protest. Zoey had had enough of their bickering. She threw up her hands and shouted, "Enough!" "Why did Nyx tell you to come out here, Aphrodite?" Zoey asked her coolly. Aphrodite walked over to the circle and Erik and I were in her way. She looked over to me and smiled then, turned her head. "Move outta my way lame ex- boyfriend." Eric moved out of her way, surprisingly. Why would he listen to her? Aphrodite took her spot where Eric was standing. "Call earth and light it, you will see." I gave her a skeptical look. "What is she up to?" I whispered to myself. "Earth supports us and nurtures us. As the fourth element I call earth to our circle!" Zoey repeated again then, touched the wick of the green candle again. This time the flame lit the candle and the candle didn't burn Aphrodite's hand. "Oh, no damn way." Shannon shouted loudly. "Ditto, Twin! Only I need to add something. No fucking damn way!" Miranda sighed. "You guys must get A's in French." The Twins laughed at Miranda's comment on their language. I walked over to Miranda and hugged her tightly. "Are you always sarcastic, Miranda?" She put her hands on my arms. "Yes,yes, I am." She is really proud of that. "Miranda, Jessi, you guys want to join us for breakfast?" Jake asked. Miranda's cheeks were burning. She is going to explode. I held out my wrist. "3…2…1." "So adorable! Of course we would, honey!" Miranda gushed. I laughed at her. "Calm down, Miranda." I looked at the others. "You want us to go to breakfast? You guys are so nice." "Were gonna go see the movie 300 after, if you want to come." Shannon said. "It would be cool if you guys came." Ty added to Shannon's statement. "Cool, we would love to come." I said. We joined them as they began walking away. They stopped when they noticed Zoey wasn't with them. "Zoey?" Eric called to her. "Aren't you coming?" "You guys go ahead. I'll meet ya'll there. I need to talk with Aphrodite." "But,Z, you're gonna miss the chocolate-chip pancakes." Jake said, disappointed. "It's okay. I had some last night, Jake." Zoey said, smiling at him. "They need to talk, let's go." Eric said. Wow, that was harsh. It sounded like Eric didn't care. I whispered into Miranda's ear. "What is Eric feeling right now?" She smiled deviously then, she looked offended. "Jessi, you want me to tap into his emotions?" I laughed. "Just see how he is feeling." She closed her eyes then, gasped softly. "He is feeling worried and a little bit annoyed." "I could have guessed it." "Then, guess next time." She said. After the outing~*~ Miranda and I were watching season five of Charmed on our black couch. Miranda was eating sherbet ice-cream and I was eating vanilla. She was crying at the part when Cole joins the avatars just to get Phoebe to love him again. "That is so sad. He is sacrificing so much." Miranda said through tears. I rolled my eyes at her. "He gets all that power then, he ends up dying anyway. Then, he always tries to kill Paige." "But, Jessica, he is in love with Phoebe. I just love Cole!" "What is your power Miranda?" She grabbed my hands. "I can't tell you, but I can show you." She closed her eyes then, opened them again. She sighed shortly then, smiled. "Okay, look behind you." I looked behind me and saw a girl in a tank top and short-shorts. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail to the side. She smiled at me and waved. I turned back around and Miranda smiled again. "See." I revolved around again. "Wow, that's cool." "I know!" There was a knock on the door and Miranda's astral self looked towards the door. She pointed towards the door. "I'll get that." She ran towards the door and twisted the knob. "Hello!" There was no one there. She looked down and saw a green note. She picked it up and read it then, smiled. I wonder what is going on with Zoey. I got up from the sofa and walked towards the window. When I touched the windowsill something extraordinary happened. I was having a vision. I saw one of our professors dead and Blake Loren escorting Zoey somewhere. The vision ended there. I looked over to the real Miranda with a horrified look. "Miranda, I just had a vision." She closed her eyes again and her astral self was gone. "So cool. What was it about?" I frowned. "Professor Nolan. She is dead. Someone must have killed her." "Sweet Goddess no. Where is she at?" "Um…I think by the eastern wall." We changed into dark jeans and a grey shirt. Miranda slid her black jacket on and I slid my leather jacket on. We hurried out the door, toward the eastern wall. "Jessi, look!" I looked to my left and saw Loren Blake. "My goodness, you were right." "I hope she is okay." "Let's check." We sprinted over to them. "Hello, Professor Loren." He smiled at us warmly. "Hello, Jessi, Miranda." "What's going on?" Blake looked from me to Zoey then, back to me. "Professor Nolan was found dead." We already knew that, but it only proves I was right. "Wow." "I can't believe it." Miranda said. "Yes, it is a terrible loss. Well, we must get going. I was told to take care of her." We both smiled at him and Zoey. "Okay, see you." After they left Miranda glared in his direction. "I have a bad feeling about him." "Me,too. Hopefully I can get a vision again." "I still think that's cool." "We should head back in." Miranda began to blush. "Remember that note? It was from someone I met yesterday." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Who?" "A cute boy named Zach. He is like my Cole!" I put my hands on her shoulders. "You do that too much. Calm down, please." "You have to meet him! Maybe we can double date." "Who can I go with?" "Eric. I'm sensing he will say yes." "How do you know?" "He thinks you are a good person and you remind him of Zoey." "Really?""Yeah." We started walking towards our dorm. "When are you meeting up?" "We are meeting tomorrow at one o' clock." "Where?" "At Starbucks." "Sounds fun." "Yep!" I yawned loudly. "I'm tired." "Yeah. Let's go get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4 Just friends

Chapter Four: Just Friends

Miranda Point of View:

I closed my eyes as I sat Indian-styled on my bed. My brown hair lifted from my shoulders and floated around me. I exhaled softly then, concentrated on nothing. One distraction and I could lose my whole concentration. I could feel my body leave my soft bed. Finally, I mastered peace within myself. I heard the door swing open and footsteps running toward my bed. "I am meditating…," I said, softly and impassively. Jessi calls me annoying? I'm trying to obtain inner peace and she interrupts me. She jumped onto my bed and reached for my arm. I heard her shriek when something shocked her. I opened my right eye and peeked at her. "Jessi, are you okay?" Her face was twisted in fear. "You shocked me." Both of my eyes were fully open now when I gasped in shock. I fell from the air and plopped on my bed. I rolled off the bed then, plummeted to the carpeted floor. My hair was disheveled and covered my face. I exhaled again and my hair lifted then, fell back to its original place. "Jess, I'm sorry for shocking you, but you asked for it. Next time when I'm meditating, don't bother me." I crawled back on my bed and looked at her. "So, what did you want?" Jessi lifted her brown hair from her shoulders then, released it. "Well, it has something to do with Athena's class. " My face dropped in surprise. "Crap, I forgot. I guess I let time get by me." I hurried to the closet and picked out an outfit. I changed quickly and put my hair in a messy bun. I applied make up to my face then, smiled at Jessi. "I'm ready, cousin!" We walked down the corridor towards Vampire Sociology 101 class. A few boys whistled to us and gave us looks as we walked down the hallway. Jessi shook her head at the scene. She never liked attention on her. I said dropping my leather bag on the desk. I plopped into my seat then, my eyes shifted to a boy with black hair and warm brown eyes caught my eye. I smiled at him and winked flirtatiously. He blushed then, turned away from me and continued walking. I laughed softly then, revolved in my seat to look at Jessi. Jessi dropped the books on my desk. "There, now we can go." I slid the book into my bag then, began walking off. "Well, let's get going we have dates." Jessi hurried to my side. "I can't possibly ask Eric Knight out." I turned to face her. "Yes, you possibly can!" "How?" I snapped my fingers. "I have an idea. I'll call Zach and ask him if we can change the place. We can go shopping in the market." Jessi smiled. "Yeah, that's a good idea." I grabbed her hand and started to run. "Where are we going?" Jessi called. "The hang out spot!" "Oh." "How are we going to contact Eric?" Jessi asked. I held up a shirt in the mirror then threw it on my bed. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at her. I smiled at her deviously then, took out my phone and threw it at her. "Flip through the contacts." She pressed the down button, moving my contact list down and spotted Eric's name. She looked at me surprised. "How?" "I astral projected and I took his phone." I said simply. "Miranda..," she trailed off. I pulled my shirt over my head then, tossed it into the basket. I plopped on my bed and crossed my legs. "You're welcome." I went back to my closet and searched for a shirt. I picked out an orange long sleeved sweater and slid it over my head. I pulled it down then, flipped my hair. I held my hand out for my phone and Jessi gave it to me. I pressed the 'talk' button and waited for Eric to answer. "Hello?" "Hey, Eric, it's me Miranda. I was wondering if you would like to go to the market." "Yeah, that will be cool." "Jessi and a friend of mine will be going. Do you mind?" "Not one bit. " "We'll meet by the trapdoor." "Okay. See you there." I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse. "Let's go, Jess." "What about Zach?" she asked, trying to stall me. "I sent him a text message." We hurried out the door and ran outside towards the trapdoor. Eric and Zach were already there when we arrived. "I didn't know you knew Zach. Miranda, you must be the girl he was talking about." Zach blushed. I walked over to him and played with his hair. "Is that so? What did you tell him, cutie?" He looked into my eyes and I smiled. "Well, how amazing you were and beautiful." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, that's sweet of you." Eric walked over to Jessi and hugged her. "Hello, Jessi." "Hi, Eric." They broke free and Jessi was blushing. "I was hoping we could be friends." "Me, too. From what I hear, you are a really great guy." "Who did you hear that from?" "Z and the rest of the guys told me." Zach wrapped his arm around me. "Let's go."

Jessi's Point of View:

I picked up a pretty scarf that was handmade. I held it out for Eric to see and he smiled."That looks beautiful." He took it out my hands and wrapped it around my neck. "Perfect. You know what? I will buy it." He handed the shopkeeper fifteen dollars then, looked back at me. "There." "I should pay you back. I could have paid for it." "No, I wanted to." You look beautiful, Jessi. I leaned closer into him. "Excuse me?" "I didn't say anything." Did I just hear his thoughts? How much more powerful can I get? Snow fell on my face and Eric got closer to me. He wiped it away with his finger and I smiled, revealing my rosy cheeks. "I'm so cold." I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his warmth through his sweater. My face was now red, not from the cold, but from his embrace. "Umm…Eric?" He looked shocked. "Sorry about that." "It's okay. You were only making me warm." He backed off and began to run away. "I have to go, sorry." "Eric!" Zach and Miranda came waltzing towards me. Miranda's fingers were laced through Zach's and Miranda was holding a bag with white boxes. What did she buy? "Miranda, what did you buy?" She smiled like a little kid on Christmas. "I bought a cake and a funnel cake." "Yummy." She nodded. "Where's Eric?" Zach asked. "Um…he left." Miranda released Zach and handed him the cakes. She hugged me tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry honey." "Can we talk at the room?" She nodded. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5 Come Back to me

Chapter Five: Come back to me

Jessi's Point of View:

I squeezed the fluffy pillow in my hands tightly. Miranda patted my back to ease my pain. Tonight Athena was going to be putting up a protection spell. We were going to miss it because Miranda insisted we stay. She told me that Zach and Eric were going to cover for us if anybody asked. "So, Eric hugged you? Was it good and warm?" I nodded. "It was so nice of him to do so, but he took it the wrong way I guess. " "Eric is... Goddess so amazing." The door opened and a boy with bronze hair walked in. His green eyes sparkled under the candle light that shown on them. Once he spotted me, a smile was on his face. His arms were around me in an instant. He kissed me passionately while Miranda raised her eyebrows at us. Miranda is so childish. She backed away towards the window. "I'll leave you guys to catch up. I guess I will check out Zo's Full Moon Ritual, thing." Miranda ran out the room quickly, leaving me alone with my "ex". I fell onto the black sofa and Daniel followed me. I touched the crescent on his forehead and smiled. "You got Marked?" He held my hand in his. "Yeah, I did. Morgan says she misses you, you know." "I miss her, too." Daniel placed his thumbs by my eyes and looked disappointed. "You were crying. Why were you?" I shook my head at him. "Nothing, I just got some stuff in my eye." Daniel began to blow in it. "Better?" I nodded. "How did you know what room I was in?" He shrugged. "I've been talking to Miranda, since you haven't been responding to my messages." I blushed. I had been ignoring him for some time now. "Yeah, sorry about that." I'm in pain. I hope I'm not about to reject the Change. I have to tell Bella something important. I gripped Daniel's hand tighter. It's not coming from him. I wish Toni was here right now to give me an idea. My phone buzzed and I quickly answered it. "Toni?" I asked. "Jess! It's Eric! He is in pain, I think he is about to complete the Change. I hope so, if not then, he is dying right now. From what I've read, if you start to bleed excessively, that means you're dying. He's not bleeding so, he's cool. You better get down here." "You talk way too much and I'm on my way." I closed my phone shut then, looked at Daniel. "Daniel, I need to go. Someone needs me right now, okay?" I ran past Daniel towards the open door.

Miranda Point of View:

Jessi and I followed the people taking Eric away. They laid him on a soft white bed. We watched Eric recoil from the pain he was feeling. I walked towards the silver sink and turned the faucet, letting the cool water run into the bowl. After the wooden bowl was full, I walked towards Eric and pressed the towel to his forehead. He exhaled as the water streamed to his cheeks. I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. Jessi was sitting nervously across from him. I winked at her then, tossed the towel. She caught it, shook her head, and frowned. Her shinny black hair looked dull and a mess now. I tucked her hair back and nodded. "I know how you two feel towards each other. Do it." I told her smiling warmly. "Where are you going?" she asked, frantically. "That cake that I bought. I want to celebrate Eric's change." I told her, walking out the door. She snarled at me. "I can't believe you're leaving me!" I laughed as I turned the corner. Once I reached the third floor I gasped at the sight I was seeing. It was Daniel making out with a blonde. I looked closer and saw it was Aphrodite. I glared as my anger started to boil in my blood. Daniel! Why did he bother to come? I casually walked past him to my dorm. I grabbed the cake and walked back to the Infirmary. When I opened the door, I saw Eric awake. I set the cake on the counter and jumped on his bed. I hugged him tightly. "You made it, Eric! You are finally an adult vampire!" I exclaimed, finally releasing him. He laughed. "Thanks, Miranda. Jessi and I were just talking." I rolled off of his bed and elbowed Jessi's shoulder. "Oh really?" "Shut it." She whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you two came." He said to us. "Jessi told me you bought cake. Are you going to cut it or what?" I nodded then, summoned up my astral self. She got the cake, cut it into three slices, and handed them out. I called her back into my body and dug into the cake. "Yummy." I said. "That is your affinity?" he asked. "One of them. Jessi and I haven't found out all of them." "You girls are special indeed. Just like Zo." He said. After he took another bite he dropped his spoon. "I need to check on Zoey. She was freaked when I was going through the Change." "Yeah, she was. You are very caring Eric." Bella said. "Thank you again, Jessi." He told her. Eric ran out of the room to find Zoey. I rested my hand on Jessi's shoulder. "You love him don't you, Jessi?" Jessi sighed and nodded. "I think I do, Toni. I feel sorry for Eric though." Jessi looked to her feet. "Why Jess? You had another vision?" She nodded, letting her hair fall in her face. "Zoey." "What about Zoey?" "She's in bed with Blake." Jessi said "What the hell? It can't be. I sensed something, but it sure wasn't lust!" Jessi slapped me. "Calm down! We can't do anything about it. Eric is going to be heartbroken, though." "Don't slap me ever again! I don't care what you say. I'm going to warn Eric." "No, don't do it." She said. Jessi grabbed my arm as I astral projected. Next minute you know, Jessi is standing next to me. "Don't do that again. I feel tired now." "Whatever." "We're too late." I whispered. Jessi looked towards Erik who was running towards us. "Eric." She said. He smiled weakly at us. "Hello, Jessi. Hello, Miranda. I found Zoey." Jessi touched his arm. "Eric, I saw her, too.""Eric, you're hurt. I think you need a hug." I said. We hugged him tightly and I let go before Bella. She continued to hug him. Her eyes found Erik's and she smiled sweetly at him. "It's going to be okay. We are here for you." He smiled back at her. "Thank you, Jessi." Jessi stared into Eric's eyes and they kissed for the first time. Weird time for a kiss if I say so myself. I hope Jessi doesn't mind being a rebound for now. Eric's hands were interlocked in her black hair. Jessi pulled away quickly. "Sorry about that Eric. I know how you feel, but I kind of like you.""I kind of like you, too." He said, laughing. "I still can't believe what I saw. I was falling for her and this is how she repays me. She was screwing Loren, Jessi.""I know you feel terrible." I said."How?" he asked."Well, I know how you've been feeling for a long time. I was able to sense your emotions." "And how did you know about Zoey?" Eric asked Jessi. "I don't know. Miranda told me that we should look for her with you and we saw her." Jessi said, lying to him. "Oh. Well, I have to go. See you. Bye Jessi." Eric said, running away. Jessi was smiling. "We kissed." "Yep and it was cute. I need to tell you about Daniel." "Oh yeah, I forgot about him. What about Daniel?" "Well…." I began.


	6. Chapter 6 Friends and Ememies

Chapter Six: Friends and Enemies

Jessi Point of View:

I crossed my arms, waiting for Toni to answer me. She started to chew at her bottom lip and she crossed her legs, nervously. "Toni?" I asked her. "He is…He is in room 412 and is getting settled." She said, smiling innocently. If only I could read her mind. There was a rustle by the trees and I looked towards them. Toni's cat was rubbing against her leg and purring like crazy. She leaned down to pick up her cat and scratched her head. "Why are you out here girl?" She meowed then, jumped out of Toni's arms. Once she landed on all fours, she circled us then, took off in the direction of the noise. Nora ran behind her until the cat led us to the place where the professor was killed. It felt really weird in this spot. Maybe because it was the source of power. Toni's cat was licking a girl huddled up. I took me a minute to recognize that the girl was Zoey. "Zoey?" She looked up at me with tearstained eyes and her face looked terrible. Toni dug in her purse and pulled out a napkin. She gave it to Zoey. "Thanks," Zoey murmured. Zoey blew her nose into the tissue then, wiped her eyes. "Guys, I-," she began before she broke out in tears. I knelt beside her and hugged her. "It's okay, Zo." Shannon, Ty, Derrick, and Aphrodite walked up to us and Aphrodite had her hands on her hips. "Aphrodite, as much as it hurts me to say it, you were right. She does look like shit." Shannon said. Aphrodite had a smug look on her face. "Told you so." Toni looked around then, her eyes met Derrick's. "Where's Jake?" Derrick signaled for her to come closer and he whispered in her ear. She nodded then, ran off towards the rec hall. I watched her as she ran through the door. Derrick sat next to Zoey and patted her back. "You can tell us what's wrong.""Shit! Did someone else get killed?" Ty asked. Zoey shook her head no. "No." "Then what is it?" Derrick asked. Before Zoey could open her mouth to speak, Jake's perky voice cut her off and following him were Toni and Eric. His face was unreadable, but his head wasn't. I looked down at Zoey then, shook my head. "I'm leaving." Eric reached for my hand. "I think you should stay and hear this." "No." I pulled my hand away and ran towards my room. Once I got there I buried myself in my bed. I can't bear to see Zoey get hurt. I know what will happen, but this has to be done.

Miranda Point of View:

Jessi ran off to our dorm room and I knew she didn't want to hear what Eric was going to say. I would have left, too, but Zoey is going to need someone. My glance shifted from Zoey to Eric. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for Eric to make his move. I stood behind Jake and wrapped my arms around his little neck. He smiled up at me, but he shouldn't smile. This conversation wasn't going to end well. I hugged him tighter. Derrick continued to pat Zoey's back. "We're all here now. Now, tell us what's wrong, honey." "You want to tell them, honey, or shall I?" he said, a smirk appearing on his masked face. "Eric, no." I whispered to myself. He looked away from Zoey and looked to each one of us. His gaze froze at me for a minute and I looked away from him. "I'll tell them then. Our Z's been fucking Blake Loren. " My head fell. He didn't have to say it like that. Eric was supposed to be this sweet, caring and understanding guy, but this was too far. I really can't believe him. Jake stepped out of my arms and I fell to the ground. The green grass tickled my button nose as I laid there. Jake shook me and told me to get up, but I didn't want to. All these emotions were taking a toll on me. Eric's jealous and Zoey's regret was heavy and painful. Jake managed to get me sitting up. "What!" the Twins shouted in unison. "Impossible!" Derrick said. "Nu-uh," Jack sputtered. Aphrodite and I had nothing to say. I looked over to her and when her eyes met mine, I gave her a half-smile. She did the same thing and we both looked towards Zoey. "It's true. I saw them. Today. In the rec hall. You know, when all of you thought she was oh-so-upset because I changed? Yeah, Zoey, I saw how upset you were. So upset you had to suck Loren's blood and ride him like a horse." I closed my eyes and sighed softly. "Are you okay?" Jake asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just too many emotions, I guess." I continued to listen to Eric and all his hateful words. I was starting to think he hated Zoey until I felt something fuzzy. It was love, Eric's love for Zoey. It was still a lot, he really loved Zoey. But, his feelings for Jessi were getting stronger and stronger. Jessi came onto the scene and she fell beside me. I could smell her perfume, it smelt of roses. "Jessi, it that my perfume?" I asked her. She laughed. "Yeah." I heard Zoey say that she never laughed at the Twins and that she wasn't using us. I knew she was telling the truth, but Eric wasn't letting up. "Yeah, and your word is something they can trust," he looked at all of us then, back to Zoey. "She is a lying slut. She used all of you just like she used me." I struggled to get up from the grass and once I did, I walked up to Eric. I look like a pipsqueak to him, but I was all puffed up and my eyes were narrowed. His brow furrowed at me and I raised my hand high in the air. When it came down, it struck Erik's cheek. The others gasped at what I just did- me of all people. I am the sweetest person alive, but this was ridiculous. Eric is overreacting and is acting like a jerk. He cupped his cheek and his piercing blue eyes met mine. I just sighed and looked out of the corner of my eye. "No..Toni?" he asked. "Eric," I said, calmly. "You are being the biggest asshole I ever known right now! Why are you acting like this? You and I both know this isn't right! Calling Zoey a slut? It wasn't her fault! All of what happened was an accident and shouldn't have happened, but it did. Yes, I wasn't here long enough, but I know almost everything about all of you. Zo wasn't using anyone so, cut the crap!" I shouted. Eric looked surprised by my sudden explosion of anger and he kept silent. "Wow, Mandy, you can hold in a lot of anger." Jake told me. "You know, you guys can just call me by me real name- Toni." Jessi placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Amazing, Toni." Zoey mouthed a 'thank you' to us and we just smiled at her. "Why did you just slap me?" he asked. I revolved around to face Eric. "Didn't I already explain that to you?" My anger started to rise and rise. A spark came from my finger tips and zapped the tree branch hovering above us. "Calm down, Now." Jessi told me. "Eric since the time we've spent here at this House of Night I've known how you felt. I still do and this is not it." He looked back to Zoey for one last time then, walked off. The pain in his heart caused me to feel terrible. I shouldn't have gone that far. Calling him an asshole and all. I tugged on Jessi's arm and we followed behind Eric. We stopped in right outside the rec hall. "Hey, Eric! Listen to me I'm sorry for what I said, but I just didn't like the way you were talking to Zoey." He laughed then, smiled at me warmly. "No need to worry Nora. It's just that I was falling for her." I winked at Jessi. "Well, you can always find someone new." He looked behind me and smiled dreamily. "I think I already have." I looked behind my shoulder to see Jessi blushing deeply at Eric's comment. Zach came running towards me and he scooped me up in his arms. He kissed my cheek and I kissed his. "You want to go into town?" I shook my head at him. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to crash." I slid my hands from his arms to his hands then, walked towards the dorms.

Jessi's Point of View:

After Toni walked towards the dorm, Zach fell to the grass. "Zach, what's wrong with you?" He looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Toni has been distant lately. " Zach was right. Toni had been ignoring his calls and has been running away from him. "I'm sure she'll come around." Zoey hasn't been hanging around the others in a long time. I really do miss her, but Derrick and the rest of her so-called friends have been the cause for her disappearance. I picked up tater tot and popped it into my mouth. Nora was picking at her plate, staring blankly into the food. I wish she would open up to me some more. Shannon saw me staring at Toni and smiled at Toni. "Hey Toni, what did you think of Johnny Depp in that Pirates of the Caribbean movie?" Toni dropped her fork and a giant smile appeared on her face. "I love Johnny Depp so much!" "I know, isn't he freakin' hot?" Ty added to Toni. "Yeah, he is." Zoey walked over to the table carrying a tray of food. She set it on the wooden table then, slid in next to Derrick. "What's up?" The Twins and Derrick were quiet and still ignoring Zoey's presence. Shannon looked over to Ty with a nasty look on her face. "No shit, right, Twin?" "Yeah, because we aren't trusted enough to know." I can't believe this! They are treating Zoey like shit. I slammed my hands on the table and glared at all three of them. I bet there was smoke coming from my ears. I could feel my temperature rising with every passing second. "You guys need to cut the crap! Zoey had her own personal reasons for not telling you! There are things going on that you haven't realized yet!" All of them looked at me dumbfound and I looked down to Toni who was smiling like a seven year old. She laughed softly. "Way to go, Jess! Way to go!" she said, mimicking a cheerleader. I smiled down at her and fell down in my seat. A loud noise erupted from the corridor and Shannon and Ty's cat came running in hissing. My cat, Zach's cat, and Toni's cat followed after. I stroked my cat's soft white fur lovingly, trying to calm her. "What's wrong, Piper?" She nuzzled her soft white head on my arm and I looked over to Toni's cat. Artemis and Helios were cuddling on her lap. Nora tried to move them, but they weren't moving. A giant golden Labrador came running into the cafeteria. Artemis and Helios hissed together before running off. Toni's cheeks were burning pink from the sight. "She's so precious!" Toni jumped up from her seat and sprinted towards the dog. The golden bear jumped on Toni causing her to tumble over. The Labrador licked Toni's face until the dog was pulled off by a boy with dark hair. He looked seriously hawt! Toni ruffled the dogs golden fur and kissed her nose. "You are such a cutie, baby girl." The boy offered his hand to Toni and she slid her hand in his. The boy stared into Toni's eyes completely love struck and Toni blushed slightly, looking away. "Sorry about Dutch…she, uh, is usually not that excited." Toni brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "No problem, I love dogs." The boy smiled at her with a cocky grin that probably made Nora's heart skip a beat. Zachary is going to be in trouble. Dragon, followed by Athena came walking into the dining hall. "What on earth is going on here?" she questioned, her mossy green eyes shifting from the boy to Nora. "I just met this lovely lady in front of me." Toni placed her free hand to her cheek and blushed red. "Oh my." The boy kissed her hand and she gasped slightly. "What is your name beautiful?" Toni slid her hand behind her back and twisted her fingers. "Toni. And you?" "My name is Stark." Athena's eyes widened at his name. "Stark as in James Stark?" "I dropped the James part," he said coolly. Toni raised her eyebrow at him with a smile. "Are you a famous vampire, Stark?" He shrugged at her, studying her. "Not really." "You are too modest Stark," Athena said then, looked towards Toni, "Stark is the world renowned champion is archery." Shit! Now I bet she will look at me with hate or disgust, Stark thought to himself. Too bad he doesn't know I know what he is thinking. I smiled behind my hand and closed my eyes. Toni opened her mouth. But no sound came out her mouth. Her eyes searched his and what he thought was going to happen, didn't happen. Toni started to laugh at him, clutching her sides. "Him? You are the champion of archery?" she asked between laughs. "Is that so hard to believe?" Toni ceased her laughter and began to pull at her black long sleeved shirt that exposed her boobs just a bit. "Yeah, it kind of is. I think I can beat you." Stark smiled at her. "That's cute." Stark ruffled her hair and she growled. "How's about we go have a little contest outside." "You're on." Stark whistled to his Lab and she followed behind Stark and Toni. After they left, I noticed that the Twins were talking to Zoey again. Derrick tapped on my shoulder and I looked at him. "What did you mean earlier?" I shook my head to dismiss it. "Nothing, just forget it. I may have said too much anyway."

Miranda Point of View:

I pressed my hand to my lips and eyed the target carefully. I pulled the arrow backwards then, released the arrow. It struck the red center and I smiled at Stark sexily. We had been going at it for half an hour. It turned out he was right, he was amazing. He couldn't miss one shot. I hadn't missed on either, but the way he hit the center was powerful. I tossed my bow to the ground then, fell to the ground. Duchess curled up next to me and rested her head on my lap. I rubbed her head softly and Stark noticed me. He sat next to me and stared into my eyes. "You are really talented, Toni." My hands were in my hair and I gazed into his eyes. "So are you Stark." He looked beside me and chuckled to himself. I touched his leg and smiled warmly at him. "What?" "I was just thinking how beautiful you look with pink blossoms in your hair." "I do? Where?" I said, searching my hair. He slid his hand to my cheeks to my hair then, kissed my lips softly. I was stunned by the kiss, but I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. I broke away from the kiss and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" Stark moved his hands to my shoulders. "Just in case I'm no longer here with you." "Don't say that." Duchess rubbed her head on Stark's leg and she placed her giant paw on my thigh. "I think Duchess likes you, too." "Too?' I asked, smiling. Stark nodded. "Yeah." My phone rang in my jean pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a message from Jessi. I bit my lip before moving away from Stark. "I have to go. My cousin is calling me." Before I could walk away, Stark pulled me into him and kissed me one more time. "See you later." I kissed his cheek. "You, too." I should feel bad for this. I can't believe I'm cheating on Zach. I love him so much, but I like Stark, too. What am I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7 Heartache

Chapter 7: Heartache

Jessi's Point of View:

I sat on my bed and stroke the beautiful white cat in my lap. She purred in delight from my touch. I looked over to Toni's green bed and saw Artemis stretched out on the comforter. It was almost time for class and Toni was running late. Moonlight shone through our window and reflected onto the wooden desk near the almond door. I gently lifted Piper off my jeans and walked towards the desk. I pressed my fingertips on it, and traced its outline. The shape intrigued me greatly. Toni entered our dorm and hurried into the bathroom, ignoring me. I was about to twist the knob to the bathroom, but I was interrupted by Toni's sudden action. She closed the door in my face and I stared at the long piece of wood bewildered. What the hell was all that about? She seems frustrated for some strange reason. I knocked softly on the door, but Toni didn't answer. My phone vibrated loudly on my purple sheets. I rushed to the bed and raised the phone to my ear. "Hey, Derrick," I said, cheerfully to one of the best guy friends ever. I could hear a gurgling sound in the background, cries, and a loud howl on the other line. "Derrick, what's wrong?" "You girls need to get over here now," he demanded. "Why, where, and what?" "It's Stark, he's dying." Damien finalized. The phone slipped from my hands and collapsed to the carpeted floor. Stark is dying? I banged on the bathroom door loudly and Toni emerged from out of it angry. "What Toni?" she hissed. "Firstly, your attitude sucks. Second of all, Stark is dying." Toni's lips trembled and her eyes widened in shock, "Stark?" Toni took off running towards where they were practicing and within seconds, she was laying next Stark's body. Stark's blood was everywhere and I tried my hardest to avoid the delicious smell that came with it. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I resisted the smell even more. Toni was over Stark's chest and she cried harder than I ever seen her cry before. Her clear tears mixed with the thick blood streaming from Stark. His bloody hand caressed Nora's cheek and Toni kissed Stark's lips with all she had left. Stark smiled and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and managed to get a smile on her face. Stark's eyes slowly closed and his lifeless hand fell to the soft grass. Toni screamed in pain and struggled when I tried to pull her away. "C'mon, Toni. We have to go." "I can't leave him!" she shouted. "Toni, you have to." Suddenly, Toni's strength left her and she collapsed to the ground herself. Duchess sprinted towards Toni's fallen body and curled up next to her. The Lab's golden paws patted her arms. Jake sat down next to Toni and the bear-like dog, his warm brown eyes looking up at me. "What's wrong with Toni?" he asked. I shrugged. I think it's the emotions of losing Stark taking its toll. She only knew him for a couple of hours and she thinks he's her soul mate. Eric came up from behind me, his face pale. His icy blue eyes scanned the scene then, they fell on Toni. His attention was on me now. "What happened?" he asked, still looking to the grass. "She collapsed after Stark died." Erik nodded before kneeling to the ground to lift Toni from the grass and into his arms. Her head bobbed and rested against his chest. "I'll take her to the infirmary. Jessi, you should come also." "Okay." I followed Eric, looking over my shoulder one last time. I was relieved to get away from the smell of blood. I wonder if all fledglings are like this. It doesn't seem like it. Eric laid Toni gently on the white bed and she twisted in pain. Sweat rolled down her forehead and chest rose up and down. Her breathing was uneven and raced. "Stark," she muttered, rolling her head on the white pillow. Eric leaned over her and wiped the sweat away. His blue eyes studied her carefully before, shifting to me. "Jessi, can't you heal her?" I shook my head slowly. "No…I can't heal her heart." Eric sat on the bed across from Toni and I sat alongside him, "I think you healed mine, Jessi." My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him. "What?" His hand reached for mine and he moved towards me, as did I. When our lips met, it felt like magic. My lips felt like they were on fire and like I had just been shocked by lightning. Daniel's kisses weren't like Eric's. Eric made me feel wonderful. I slipped my hand behind his ear and pressed my lips harder against his. His arms went around my waist and my fingers were in his black hair. I broke the kiss then, pecked his lips swiftly. When I smiled, it felt like my face was glowing. I positioned myself neatly on the bed and tried my hardest not to look too excited. I wound my fingers through his reassuring him that I was happy and he managed to smile back. "I am a professor now, Jessi." My hair fell in my face as I realized what he meant. It is against the rules for a student to be infatuated with a teacher. I mean, look what happened to Zoey and Blake. I know what I want now. I want to tell Eric everything I feel about him and maybe all my powers that I have been afraid to tell him. Toni was still writhing in pain on the bed, but I'm sure this was normal. I have yet to see blood so, I am sure. Eric brushed back my black as night hair, revealing my eyes to him. "I know, but I just wish we could be together. Wait, Eric aren't you a temporary professor?" "I am, but I don't think it matters Jessi. I love you and that's all that matters right?" I nodded. "Yes, but I wish I could just…I don't know." "Jessi, I-," he started to say. Toni rose from the bed, her eyes wide with fear and her body shaking. She took a few breaths until her heart settled down in her chest. She saw me and smiled happily. She moved from under the bed sheets and her face fell when she realized the sheet fell to the ground. Her clothes were on the counter and she was naked. She hurried to grab the sheet when she saw Eric sitting in front of her when all of a sudden i screamed in pain. The sharpness extended from my shoulders to torso. To my surprise my tattoo had been extended from my shoulders to my torso with and extraordinary design. Eric smiled shyly and kissed my lips gently" Looks like our goddess has chose you as one of her favorites. I have to go back to the professor's building. See you in class, tomorrow." "I forgot you are the teacher." Eric laughed as he exited the door. Toni was fully clothed when she sighed loudly."I still can't believe he just died." I put my arms around her and smiled. "It'll be okay. But, maybe you should try to talk with Zach." "I should, but I really feel bad about kissing Stark behind Zach's back." Toni stood from the bed and looked out the window. "I would only make him feel worse. I already know Zach loves me more than the heart is able." As I walked down the long hallway, I thought about Eric. When I turned the corner, I quickly duck back. I covered my mouth as I watched the horrid sight. I saw Daniel and girl with long blonde hair making out. Her hands were locked in Daniels's bronze locks and his hand was on the small of her back. There was a giant lump in the back of my throat. I can't believe what I am seeing. I pulled away and snuck away from the sight. I ran up the stairs to my dorm and slammed the door shut. I looked around and saw that Piper and Artemis weren't here. I noticed a red light blinking in the darkness. One new message. I pressed the single button with my right index finger. Hey, Jessi this is Morgan. I figured I should say my name just in case you forgot me. I wanted to tell you I missed you and wanted to know if we could hang out some time. Well, you know my number. Call me, okay Jess?" Morgan. She missed me? Maybe we should hang out one day. Toni…save me," I heard a voice faintly say. I searched the room for the source. No one was here to say such a thing. The voice sounded just like Stark's. Could it be? I pressed the number three on my speed dial and Zoey picked up the phone. "Hi, Zoey where are you?" "Goldies, why?" "Can I talk with you?" "Sure." "Be there in fifteen." I rolled off my bed and hurried to my car. Once I was strapped in, I drove towards Goldies.


	8. Chapter 8 Sight

Chapter 8: Sight

Toni's Point of view:

I focused hard on my powers as I meditated above my bed. Stark was still in my mind and my heart. He wouldn't disappear no matter what I did. My eyes narrowed at the thought. I was having an inner battle with myself and it was sure giving me a major headache. It was like human high school all over again. I feel like I am two different people. Suddenly, I could feel my astral self materialize grow stronger inside my hollow body. The bright moonlight shined miraculously through our narrow window and reflected like diamonds off my creamy complexion. Class was starting in two hours and I have been up the whole night waiting, meditating. I was hoping that if I make my powers stronger I would be able to contact Stark. Yes, he is dead, but if I get it right, I can astral project myself into the Otherworld. I concentrated hard on Stark's loving brown eyes, his handsome bad boy face, and that cocky grin that made me shiver. Am I really in love with Stark? I know I am attracted to him, but I have Zach. Zach is my sweetie, but Stark puts me on edge and we just clicked. I heard the door swing open. "Hey, Toni, I found out something about Stark," Jessi said nonchalantly. I opened my left eye to see Jessi tossing her black jacket onto her bed and moving towards my bed. My lips curled down into a small frown as I heard his name continue to echo in my head. I sighed to myself quietly as I lowered my body towards the sheets below me. Her brown eyes flitted towards the door, which was creaking open slowly. Out of the crack, came Stark's massive golden Labrador, Duchess. Ever since the night Stark died, Duchess has been following either me or Jake, Derrick's boyfriend and the most adorable cutie pie alive. She would sometimes sleep on my bed and on top of my tiny body in comparison to her golden body. The golden Labrador tilted her big head at me and Jessi, staring at us with her brown eyes that reminded me of Stark's. I ruffled Duchess' fluffy ears and kissed her wet, nose. "It's going to be okay, Dutch." Jessi wrapped her arms around me. "Toni, forget Stark." The clear tears ran down my puffy red cheeks. "I can't do that Jess. We connected and it's hard for me to do that. Yes, I have Zach, but since I've met Stark, Zach is the last thing on my mind." Bella squeezed my wrists. "Listen, Toni, when I met Zoey and Aphrodite today at Goldies, Zoey told me that Athena took Stark's body to the morgue, which is located near the east wall. Jake installed a nanny-cam to watch over Stark's body to see if he comes back to life like Stevie Rae and become a red fledgling." I nodded my head to her and ran my hand down Duchess' back. "Stevie Rae? You mean Zoey's ex-roommate?" "Yes, that's her." "I hope he comes back. I really do." "Oh, Toni, you have to see something cool," Jessi said, pulling my hand and leading me to our bathroom. She took of her shirt, revealing a long ribbon-like tattoo stretching across her torso and around her back. After her shirt was on, she wagged her eyebrows at me. "Watch'a think?" "Wow, Jess, that is so cool! How'd you get those?" "I don't have a clue." There was a hard knock on our door and I hurried to see who was knocking only an hour before class. When the door was open, I was surprised to see Eric standing there in his black jeans and tight black short-sleeved shirt. Gosh, he was such a hottie! Jessi sure got the lucky draw from the deck. I smiled warmly at Eric, "Hey, Eric! What's up?" He squeezed me into a hug and his sweet scent filled my nose. He smelled some good! "Hey, Toni, where is Jessi?" he asked, peering over my shoulder. I pushed out of his good-smellin' hug and stared up at him. "What am I? A piece of French toast?" Eric laughed and decided to play along, "Boyyy, I do love me some French toast!" he whispered into my ear and I couldn't help, but laugh. Jessi waltzed into the room gracefully and jumped slightly into Erik's arms. He squeezed her tight into his chest. Jessi giggled giddily. "What were you two talking about?"Jessi asked, eyeing the two of us suspiciously. Eric put his other arm around me. "We were discussing how cute you are and how much we love French toast." Jessi continued to stare at us, not believing our story. "So, Eric, we have you today, right?" I asked, changing the awkward subject of French toast and how cute Jessi is. "Yep, I am your professor and that means I can fail you so I hope you two can kiss up." Bella wrapped her leg around Eric's leg. "I'm sure you won't fail me." Eric brushed his lips along Bella's neckline. "You will have to try harder, babe." I gagged. "Hello, other life form present." "Star Trek fan?" Erik asked, staring at me with his icy blue eyes. "I watched almost every episode." I said, rubbing my knuckles against my shirt. Jessi walked on side of me wearing her regular outfit. She could at least add some jewelry or I don't know something. She was just wearing dark washed jeans and a plain black tee while I was wearing a blank tube top over a denim mini skirt. On my wrist was a wooden bracelet and around my neck hung my Artemis necklace I adored so much. We entered the class quietly and took our seats next to Zoey's empty seat, which was strange. Where's Zoey? Jessi saw her just a few hours ago. I'm sure she wasn't too excited to see her ex teach and possibly humiliate her in front of the whole class, but that doesn't mean she has to miss out. I was sitting next to some blonde girl by the name of Rebecca. She has a huge crush on Eric Knight, my cousin's boyfriend and Zoey's ex-boyfriend. Jessi was chatting with Cole Clifton, Shannon's current beau. Eric walked in looking professional and rehearsed like a good actor should be. And boy, did Eric sell that role. His eyes found Jessi's and I could see the light shine in them out of joy. Then, pain and sadness filled them when his eyes found an empty seat next to Rebecca: Zoey's seat. Eric started his lecture on Shakespearean plays and like the nerd I am, I wrote down almost every word. My gaze trailed up from the pieces of paper I had been writing on when his voice trailed off. "Just have a seat anywhere, Zoey," he said, trying to hide the emotion in it. I smirked. He really is a good actor. He must have practiced hiding his emotions for years (well, he is a senior). Zoey hastened her pace as she hurried to the seat on my left. Once she was settled, Cole whispered to her a perky "Hey, Z!" Zoey smiled a giant smile at the blonde haired cutie. "Hi." "Oh hey, this is excellent. Thank you for volunteering, Zoey." Here it comes. Eric, Eric, Eric. I could help Zoey out easily and get her out of this mess, but I am really tempted to watch this scene. It will probably be better than the Othello play itself. Some buttered popcorn would do nicely at this moment. "Huh?" Zoey asked, completely off guard. "You were talking so I assumed you were volunteering to read opposite of me in the Shakespeare improvisation." Eric said, coolly. Oh snap! This is going to be really, really, good! "Oh, well. I-," she paused and started to think to herself before finishing her statement. "I'd love to," she said, finally coming to a conclusion. Zoey stood from her seat and walked to the front to receive her scene from the oh-so-great Professor Eric Knight. I wasn't exactly listening to what he was saying because I already had every word he said. Jessi looked back at me with a frantic look in her eyes. She mouthed the words, "Toni, do something!" All I could do was shrug. I know what she was getting at, but I didn't think that was a good idea. "We're doing Othello?" Zoey squeaked. Erik responded calmly even though he meant it in a mocking tone, "Yes, is there a problem with that?" "No," Zoey lied. Jessi raised her hands before the improvisation could begin (so, Jessi!). Eric called her name, "Miss Redwing?" he asked. Jessi fiddled with her fingers lamely. "Professor Knight, when you improv a scene do you come up with lines to fill in the original ones with modern day language or stay current to the language spoken?" Niiice, Jess. Try to stay on subject instead of shrieking your head off yelling, 'Eric, you can't do this!' Erik smiled warmly at Jessi causing her cheeks to flood pink. "Well, it is best to stay with the original words, but it is better to change it up once in awhile." "Alright, thank you for answering my question, but I have some other questions. May I talk with you after class, Professor Knight?" "As you wish."

Jessi's Point of view:

I walked into the room finding Toni gossiping with Shannon and Ty. I could hear Toni saying how she had just seen The Scorpion King with Dwayne Johnson as the main character. She gushed about how hot he looked shirtless and with that long black hair. To her, it was "utterly gorgeous". Shannon and Ty were way too interested in Toni's hottie talk. One day it's Orlando then Johnny and now Dwayne. Zoey walked in right behind me and after everyone gave her attention, she explained some story her Grandma told her about Raven Mockers, Tsi Sgili, Aphrodite's vision, a poem, and a fallen angel named Kalona. Jake was fanning himself looking really pale if I might add after Z was finished. Toni shifted her glance to Aphrodite. "Hey, Aphrodite, mind if I see your vision?" Toni asked, staring at the blonde with curious eyes. Aphrodite snorted in an unattractive way. "How in hell am I supposed to that?" Toni exhaled out of frustration. "Give me your fucking hands and I'll show you." Aphrodite smiled at her in satisfaction. "Ooh, I like. Nice attitude, I admire that." Toni smiled as Aphrodite slid her dainty hands into Nora's smooth hands. Aphrodite gasped when she felt something surge through and out of her body. When the two opened their eyes, Aphrodite smiled. "How'd you do that?" "I am a psychic just like you only I can control visions. Jessi can do it, too." "Wicked."Jake said, petting Duchess's ears. Toni turned her attention on Jake. "You are so darn cute, hon." Jake giggled slightly .Something hit me. The name Kalona and Queen of Tsi Sgili sounded way too familiar. I glanced over to Zoey. "Zoey, I've heard about Kalona from my mother. She told me that Kalona was the most beautiful man to ever walk the earth and that his beauty could hypnotize women." Toni stared at me. "I remember her telling us that when we were younger. Kalona wasn't always evil from what we've heard. But this Queen Tsi Sgili is pure evil who only gets powerful from death." "Are you two Cherokee?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, our mothers are both descendents of the early people. Aren't you and your Grandma the same Zoey? Redbird sounds like the name of a wise woman our mothers told us about. Sylvia Redbird if I recall." Toni said. "Maybe we can help decipher the poem with you guys." I suggested. "Great idea," Derrick said, receiving the paper from Zoey. "This isn't actually a poem by the way. It is more like a prophecy." "He's right!" Aphrodite said. Shannon crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Sadly, I have to agree." Derrick began to read the prophecy out loud. Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise When earth's power bleeds sacred red The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise He shall be washed from his entombing bed Derrick looked up from the piece of paper. "Well, it's obvious that the ancient one is referring to Kalona." I started to ponder the words around in my head. Earth's power bleeds sacred red. Well, red is referring to blood. The mark strikes true? Hmm…maybe something being fired and it's pretty obvious that the Queen of the Tsi Sgili will devise the plan, waking Kalona up from the earth that trapped him. "The mark strikes true refers to someone being killed and that someone's blood will make the earth bleed blood!" Toni blurted out. Everyone stared at Nora in astonishment. Jake wrapped his arms around Toni's waist. "You are so smart!" Toni hugged him back. "Thanks, Jake." "She is absolutely right." Ty said. "Definitely, Twin." Shannon added. "I have a question. Who is the Queen Tsi Sgili?" Damien asked. "Zoey's grandma says the Queen has some thing called…uh…ane li-what is it, Zoey?"Aphrodite said. "Ane li sgi," Zoey answered, "Which means they are psychic. I think we all know one vamp who matches that description." "Athena," they all said in unison.

Toni's point of view:

I knocked on the almond door just outside of the Council Chamber. Shekinah was staying at this House of Night to monitor everything. According to Zoey and the rest of the group, Shekinah is a very wise priestess. "You may enter, Toni." I turned the knob slowly and entered the room. Shekinah was behind her desk, going over papers when I walked in. Athena was standing on Shekinah's right; obviously they were discussing something before I walked in. I fisted my hand into a fist, put it over my heart, and bowed respectively to the High Priestesses. "Merry meet, Shekinah. Merry meet, Athena" "Merry meet, Toni." they both said at the same time. I could feel Athena's mossy green-eyed glare on me. She seemed a little bit angry with me. Maybe because Zoey and the rest of the gang were on to her plan. I sat in the ruby chair in front of her desk and tried to remain calm. My heart was pounding uncontrollably in my chest. Why did she call me to her office? What did I do? "Toni, dear, you are close with Zoey and her friends, are you not?" "Yes, I am. Zoey is a very nice girl." "Yes, she is. I called you in here because I know that your cousin, Jessi, shares something in common with Zoey," she paused before starting again, "She has been blessed by Nyx. She has filled in crescents and tattoos of an adult vampire." I nodded, slowly. "Yes, it is true. But I am also gifted as well." "What can you do?"Athena asked, curious. I'm sure if she hears about my powers she will try to use me. "Well, I can astral project myself places and have the powers of empathy. But Jessi is more gifted than I am," I would have told Shekinah about the visions, but I decided to keep that one a secret. "How so?" Athena said. This vamp sure is nosy. "Jessi can control the five elements, heal, and read minds." "Amazing. Jessi seems to be High Priestess material. Maybe when I pass to be with my Goddess, Jessi can be my successor," Shekinah said turning towards Athena, "Don't you think so, Athena?" "She sure is."Athena agreed. "I'm sure Jessi would be honored." "One more thing , Toni." Shekinah added before, I opened the door. "Yes, Shekinah?" "I've heard about your recent lost. James Stark?" My heart stopped. "Yes, I am upset with him being gone, but I'm certain we will cross paths again." "That is the spirit, Toni. Well, my dear, that is all. You may leave." "Thank you, Shekinah." After I closed the door, I hurried to Zoey's dorm to meet her grandmother. Jessi was hugging Sylvia Redbird when I walked in. I hurried to her side and smiled at Zoey's grandmother. "Hello Miss Redbird!" I chirped. She rested her hand on my shoulder and smell of lavender was in the air. "Please call me Grandma." "Hello, Grandma," I greeted her again. "Hello, are you Jessi's cousin?" she asked me. "Yes, ma'am." Grandma Redbird moved her hands to my cheeks and smiled at me. "Ah…you are the daughter of Nila." I gasped at the name of my ancestor from the Cherokee people. I nodded in her palms. "How did you know, Grandma Redbird?" She continued to smile. "You are the exact image of her. Jessi looks just like her ancestor Arielle also." Zoey stepped towards us. "You know about their ancestors, Grandma?" Grandma Redbird removed her hands from my face and turned to face Zoey. "Yes, I do u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Jessi and Toni's ancestors were powerful when they were alive. They were two of the wise women who sealed Kalona in the earth." "Wow," Jessi and I said in unison. Even I didn't know that. That is so cool! Zoey's grandmother glanced towards us again. "Perhaps they may be able to help, Zoeybird." Zoey smiled. "They might be able to strengthen our circle if Kalona does resurface." Derrick stepped forth with a grim look on his normally cheerful face. "But if Kalona recognizes the both of you when he resurfaces he might kill you on the spot." I gulped silently, but knowing myself, I wasn't that easily brought down. The biggest smile appeared on my now glowing face when I responded to Derrick. "Excuse my French, but screw that. I would love to see Kalona try to lay even a finger on me. I will send his ass back into the dirt!" Jessi chuckled silently to herself. She would find that funny. Sylvia Redbird laughed also before enclosing me in a sweet lavender-filled hug. "You are so much like your ancestor, Toni." "Thank you, Grandma Redbird."

Jessi's Point of view:

I couldn't help, but smiled at Toni and Grandma Redbird. She treats us like she is our grandmother. It kind of makes me want to cry a bit. I wiped my eyes absently while I continued to beam at the two. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text message from Eric. I noticed the words "Urgent" in bold so, I quietly exited the room. I half-walked half-ran the way to the Professor's Dorms. On the way there, I bumped into my mentor Professor Lenobia. I told her I was just taking a jog around the campus and she urged me to get inside, which I wasn't going to do anytime soon. The Dorms in the building were quite nice. It sure was better than the teacher's lounge at my old school. The teacher lounge at my old school only consisted of a microwave, a coffee maker, snack machines, and one yellow couch. I spotted Eric on his sofa reading his copy of Medea. When his cool blue eyes met mine, he jumped out of shock from his spot. I laughed when I realized he was in shock because he was standing there only in his plaid boxer shorts. "Nice choice of underwear," I joked, getting closer to him. He managed to laugh while he slipped into his jeans. "Thanks, I didn't think you would get here that fast." "What is so urgent?" I asked taking my phone and showing him the text. He pushed the phone away from him and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was amazing and I loved it as much as I loved him. Every time he was with me I forgot about everything including…Daniel. I slowly moved away from Eric. "I'm sorry, Eric." He heard the strain in my voice and could see the tears getting ready to form in my red eyes. His body was enclosing mine in an instant with a hug. I squeezed his shirt tighter. "I'm very sorry." His hands started to caress my hair. "Why are you apologizing, Jess?" I broke away from him and ran out the door. The last thing he said to me was my name. I forgot all about Daniel, but I know what I saw. I tried to forget that scene. I wonder if that really was Aphrodite. I mean, there are plenty of blonds in this school. My phone vibrated again and this time the word "died" was the first thin I saw. I stared at the white screen which read: Zach just rejected the Change. From: Dylan Dylan? Oh yeah, Dylan is a sixth former also. He was Zach's roommate. Another death? This time Toni's not going to move from her room. First Stark, now Zach. This really wasn't going to look good. I hastily responded back to Dylan's text. When did this happen? Did they take his body away already? He answered after three short minutes. It happened thirty minutes ago and yeah they did. I begged them to let me keep a few things and asked them for something that belongs to Toni. Zach told me about it and was nervous on how to give it to her, but now I guess he doesn't have a choice. It makes me sad, really. After that long message, I didn't know how to respond. I decided to answer. What was it? He didn't respond for awhile and when he did, he said this. Toni has to get it. Toni and I changed into our black dresses to get ready for the ritual tonight. Nora told me she heard from Jake that Zoey's grandma had got into an accident. Poor Grandma Redbird, I really wanted to see her. She's not my grandmother, but she is family. We both are from Cherokee blood so we are family. We were having a cleansing ritual which was almost postponed. Toni had her brown hair pulled into a curly ponytail and her black dress that extended to her knees flowed down her body. Her stiletto shoes made the outfit look so daring and sexy. That was so Toni. The dark eyeliner and eye shadow made her look like she was going to a funeral. I looked into my mirror and saw the most amazing face. The blue eye shadow looked so calm like the waters of the ocean. The pink lip gloss made my lips look glassy and unreal. I was wearing a silky dark blouse over a black short ruffle skirt. I adjusted my black ankle boots and faced Toni. "Hey, Toni. Are you ready to go? Zoey is waiting for us." I said, placing my hands on Toni's shoulders. When she revolved around to face me, her dark hazel eyes were glowering at me. "Jessi, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, edging closer to me. This wasn't the warm-hearted Toni I knew for years. "Tell you what, Toni?" I asked, trembling from fear. Crap! She found out. She has powers at the same magnitude as mine. The picture of the two of us hugging split in two and glass pieces fell to the ground. "That Zach just died!" she shouted so loud I thought the windows were going to break. I wonder if I can call the elements just like Zoey to calm Toni down. I grabbed Toni by her bare shoulders and relaxed her shoulders. "Water, I call on thee to wash away all the feelings of resentment Toni is feeling!" Suddenly, Toni jolted backwards and pushed back her loose strands of hair. A soft smile stretched across Toni's lips. "Jessi, we should get going now. Zoey is waiting for us, is she not?" "What about Zach?" I asked out of shocked that I worked. Her smile didn't falter. "Just like Stark, I can only hope that we will meet again." I didn't take my eyes off of her when I reached to get our triple crescent necklaces. I handed Toni hers and she put it on with a smile before exiting the room. I heard her voice outside the hall and I followed behind only to run into Daniel. I frowned just a bit when he bent to kiss me on my lips. "Hey, Jessi, I haven't seen you in awhile." "Daniel, I have a boyfriend and it's not you." I said, bluntly. His calm façade fazed from his face. "Since when?" "A few days ago. He loves me and didn't cheat on me for a blonde chick he just met." "How'd you know?" I crossed my arms. "I saw you in the hallway." He didn't say a word after that and I continued my way down the empty hall. The ritual had already begun when I walked onto the scene. Zoey was dancing around the circle gracefully and when she stopped, I watched her slash Eric's palm and his blood drip into a chalice. I gasped from the sight, but it probably was necessary. Zoey drunk from the cup then, she passed it around the circle. No motion occurred for awhile. Was there something wrong? All of a sudden, some noise came from the big oak. The next thing I saw was Stevie Rae, her face decorated in special red tattoos. "Okay, now you can invoke earth," she said, shaking her blonde curls. She looked better than she looked before. Eric was gawking at her and the audience was making noises in response. I pushed past the crowd and made my way to the newly formed powerful circle. "House of Night, listen to me!" Zoey shouted in such a powerful voice that it stopped me in my tracks. "Stevie Rae did not die. She went through another kind of Change. It was hard for her, and it almost cost Stevie Rae her humanity, but she made it through, and she is a new kind of vampire." She continued moving around the circle. "Nyx never abandoned her, though. As you can see, she still has her affinity for earth, a gift given to her then given again by Nyx." Shekinah stepped forward. "I do not understand. This child was a fledgling who died and then was resurrected?" she asked, staring at Stevie Rae. I couldn't hear was Stevie Rae due to all the commotion the fledgling student body was giving next thing I heard was the shrieking word "Lies!" coming from Athena. She emerged from the crowd wearing a fine silk black dress and her auburn hair tumbling in waved down her back. Other than the evil coming from her, she was beautiful. Toni appeared in my vision and her face was serious. She nodded to me and winked. She obviously either had a plan or she had a vision. Both were either good or bad.


	9. Chapter 9 Resurrection

Chapter 9: Resurrection

Toni's Point of View:

Athena was looking as beautiful and as deadly as ever. Her smooth white shoulders were revealed and her curvy body was molded by the tight black dress around it. It really complimented her and she looked absolutely amazing. Her wavy auburn hair rolled past her shoulders and was in a style that complimented her full Mark. I took in some air when she decided to look me and Jake's a way. She smiled devilishly at us before tossing Jake's satchel at our feet sending Jack's nanny-cam sliding out. Oh crap! I squeezed Jake between my arms. Athena glared at us while she spoke, her voice ringing in our ears. Goddess, if she weren't such a bitch she would be so cool. But she had so many plans up her sleeve it was impossible to believe she was cool. "Jake! Do you deny that Zoey made you plant this in the morgue, where you locked the body of the recently dead James Stark, so she could watch to see when her wicked spells would resurrect him?" she demanded of my little gay buddy. I furrowed my brow at her as she questioned him. Jake stepped out of my warm arms and protested, but Athena confused him with her words again. Okay, wait a second. I thought this was Vampire Finishing School. This sure as hell wasn't Hogwarts so what spells? Derrick decided to stand up for Jake, "Leave him alone," he shouted to the fuming vampire. Athena rounded up on him. "So you continue to be blinded by her! You continue to follow her than Nyx?" I heard Jessi snort in the most unattractive way, which caused me to smirk. That's my cousin. Derrick never got to answer Athena's crazy question, because Aphrodite beat him to it. "Hey, Athena. Where's your Goddess insignia?" Even though Athena was glaring at Aphrodite, everyone else was staring at her. It was my turn to gawk at the evil woman. Aphrodite was right. Instead of having a silhouette of Nyx cupping a moon over her breast, there was a necklace around her neck. I examined it closer noticing that it was a pair onyx wings hanging between her boobs. Big, black raven wings. Before I could stare any longer, Jessi was at my side. In her hands was my archery equipment. I gave her an incredulous look. "Jess, I-," I began. She bit her lip. "I had a vision, Toni. You're going to need these." My fingertips brushed her soft skin and I could see her vision. It began blurry then got clearer and clearer. I nodded to my black haired cousin, strapping my leather glove on my hand. I could hear Athena lying her ass of all the way over here. Tell the truth for crying out loud. You are already caught. "These are the wings of Erebus. Nyx's consort, of course." She said in a straight voice, stroking the wings with a delicate touch. "Um, excuse me, no they're not. Erebus's wings are made of gold. They're never black. You taught me yourself in Vamp Soc class," Derrick countered in his oh-so-perfect-student voice. Athena avoided questioning again. "I have had enough of this meaningless babble," she nearly shouted to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessi nod her head to me. She signaled me to raise my bow, but I lowered my bow to the ground when my eyes locked with those belonging to my dead lover. Okay, lover is a little over the top, but what the hell. Duchess howled in agony. Her sad whines repeated over and over in my head like a broken record. He moved towards us like a zombie. His skin was flushed, his eyes looked like old blood, and he was different. What the hell is wrong with him? This can't be the same guy I desired to make-out with. He looks terrible. I clutched my stomach in pain and disgust. One, it pained me to see him alive looking like that. Two, I just felt like gagging. "Stark!" I yelled across the circle to him. His dead eyes appeared to flash at the sound of his name in my voice. I lunged towards the ghostly imitation of Stark, but Eric caught me around my waist. Damnit, Eric! I kicked out of his arms, but it wasn't working. Were all vamps this strong? "Let me go," I said though my teeth. "No can do, Toni." Eric finally decided to let me go and when he did, I loaded up my arrow and waited. This vision will come true; I will make sure of it. Athena smiled wickedly in our direction, placing her hand on Stark's strong shoulder. "Now, Stark! Hit the one who will make the Earth bleed," she said. Stark hesitated to fire the arrow in his hands. He still has some control! That is always a good thing. I raised my bow at the moment Stark shook his head. Athena met my gaze and I glared back at her. "If you do this, I will give you her and I promise not to hurt her," she said, just loud enough for me to hear. In a second, Stark's tinted eyes widened and he released the arrow. My eyes followed the arrow as it sliced through the air at an alarming speed. Before I could react, the arrow hit Stevie Rae. My jaw dropped. Oh no! Stevie Rae. I was going to move, but her blood acted strangely. It actually looked like…like… the Earth was bleeding! The prophecy was coming true and soon he was going to arise. Kalona. I aimed for Athena. "Athena," I growled, letting my arrow fly. A crack made me jump. Stark had fired an arrow to counter mine and they both had collided. Damnit! "What do we do?" I asked the group behind me. Aphrodite's cold stare found me. "We have to keep the circle up. Jessi and Toni do you think you can guard it?" I nodded and raised my bow once more. "I can hit anything." Jessi smiled and kept her arms around Eric. "I can help, too." Suddenly, I almost lost my balance. What the hell? The ground was shaking under our feet. Zoey carefully made her way to Eric and Jessi. "Are you with us? If you are then you will be against Athena." She said. Eric smiled is usual dazzling smile and held Jessi. "I choose to remain here." "We have to move towards the trapdoor! Eric, carry Stevie Rae," Aphrodite commanded. Eric left to help carry Stevie Rae while we proceeded towards the east wall. I walked backwards, my bow still raised. The big oak, with a loud rippling sound, ripped apart and pieces fell to the ground. My hazel eyes widened at the sight of enormous black wings. At first, that was all I could see. Well, until I saw a god appear from the broken oak tree. His smooth bronze skin was unmarred and the naked lines of flesh gleamed as if he was the sun. His black hair was the color of his majestic wings and it wept to his shoulders. But his face-it was perfect. No scars. No marks. He was flawless. It reminded me of a statue. Completely free of any mistakes or flaws. He was more handsome that any vampire or any human. I've never seen someone like him. My heart froze in its cavity as I gawked at the gorgeous guy. His amber eyes had something in them that made me feel so alive. I watched in awe as he raised his strong arms and shouted in a seductive voice, "Arise with me my children." I shook my head like people in cartoons would do and squeezed my bow. What was that? When was I, Toni Barnes, gawking over some guy? Well, Stark. Raven Mockers shot up into the sky, filling the air with half-human/half-bird creatures. They made loud shrieking and circled Kalona like vultures. Athena approached Kalona and slid her smooth hand into his. She paused in front of the stunning god and curtsied. He inclined his head to Athena, "My Queen." "My Consort," she said, before facing the large crowd. "This is Erebus, come to earth finally!" Athena proclaimed. "Bow to Nyx's consort, and our new Lord on earth." I stared blankly as I watched the watching crowd bow to this impostor. Shekinah, followed by Sons of Erebus warriors, pushed through the crowd, but it was unsuccessful. Shekinah's eyes were round and she clutched her throat. "Shekinah!"Jessi shouted. When she moved, I gave her a look. "Jessi, we can't!" She paused then, nodded. Kalona's amber eyes met with Jessi and mine, a sinister smirk appearing on his face. I grimaced and aimed an arrow at one of his precious children. I let my arrow fly and stared when it hit one of the Raven Mockers in the wing. Kalona's eyes lit up and something tells me he wasn't the least bit happy I shot his child. With four strokes of his wings, he was in front of me. His fingers clamped around my throat and I dropped my archery equipment to the ground. Our eyes locked and I could see everything. I saw the true Kalona and his intentions. I scrutinized him as he strangled me. I tried to move my arms up at him, but what was I going to do? I am wearing a short black dress and heels. Not really a kick ass outfit, don't you think? The air in my throat got narrow. I managed to cough a weak cough. A smile crossed his soft lips and he lowered me to the ground, his wings wrapping around me like a black shield. They got tighter and tighter. I winced in pain and stared up at him. He really was better looking in person. His smooth hand traced my cheeks, sending shivers down my spine. "Ah, the little archer is my young Nila," he said in a deep seductive voice. I had trouble speaking. "How-w do you know Nila?" He took a strand of my hair and kissed it lovingly. "She was one of my many lovers. You can be one of my lovers if you wish." I shuddered. "Uh, no thanks." I ducked out of his enormous wings and grabbed my bow. Jessi backed me up by using her power of the elements to force the evil angel backwards. "We will defeat you, Kalona," she said. He smirked at Jessi Arielle. "Nila? It sure has been awhile." "I'm not Arielle. Arielle wouldn't have knocked you on your ass," Jessi said, raising her eyebrows. Athena grinned and walked closer to us. "Jessi, Toni, please don't be this way. Join us." What? Was she serious? "I'm sorry Athena. We're with Zoey," we both agreed. Athena shook her head turning her gaze to Jessi. "You have so much potential, Jessi, Shekinah said you could be the next High Priestess, her successor." Jessi laughed. "Then why isn't Shekinah telling me this her self?" I nodded my head. I raised my bow for maybe the third time and Kalona grabbed it. What surprised me the most was the fact that my bow shocked Kalona's hand. He smirked and squeezed my hand, a burning sensation coursing through my veins. Jessi tried to help, but Kalona grabbed her, too. We both recoiled in pain until my eyes froze. I gasped. Jessi was in shock. I clutched my shoulder, it was bleeding. I stared at my hand and smiled. "Huh?" was all I said. Luckily, Jessi caught me. She narrowed her eyes at Kalona and he hit the ground. Thank the Goddess that my cousin is powerful. She carried me all the way to the trapdoor. She lowered me down and Eric held me in his arms. Jessi jumped into the trapdoor, closing it behind her and sealing it off. She turned to me and Eric. Her hands cupped my face and Eric wiped away the beads of sweat decorating my creamy complexion. He tried the hardest not to stare at my shoulder. The arrow was deep and it would be hard to pull out. "Oh, sweetie, no. Are you okay, Toni?" Jessi said, obviously stressed. I stared at her, glancing up from under my thick eyelashes. "I'm just peachy. Aside from the arrow sticking out of my shoulder!" I shouted. "Can you walk?" Eric asked, helping me up from the ground. "I think so." Jessi folded her arms. "What do we do now? The roads are iced out, Raven Mockers are flying about, and there is the world's most evil couple residing at our school. Did I miss anything?" Eric helped me the rest of the way and Zoey's eyes met ours. "Are you two with us?" "Of course," Jessi answered, putting her hand into the formed pile. "Same over here," I said.

Jessi Point of View:

Darius removed the arrow plunged into Toni's shoulder earlier and now she was sleeping soundly. I stroked her hair gently. She looked so peaceful. I touched her pale hand and a vision surged through her hand into my head. I gasped at the sight. She was having flashbacks of the day she met Stark. They are so cute! I nearly cried until Eric walked in looking super handsome with his medical kit. I blushed at the sight of my handsome vampire boyfriend. "Hi, Eric ," I breathed, my best smile on my face. Eric took the seat beside me and started to take out gauze and ointments. "Hey, Jessi. I asked Darius if I could take over. He seemed busy with Stevie Rae." I touched his muscular arm and could feel is blood pounding under my fingertips. "How is she doing?" "She looks bad, but I guess she's doing well now." He rolled down the blanket covering Toni's exposed chest and removed the bandage placed near her collarbone. Toni flinched from the sudden coolness along her flesh, but she relaxed. Eric rubbed the ointment into the wound then, bandaged her. "That should do it." Once he finished I stood up and walked towards the blanket that served as a door. "Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded, unsurely. "Uh, sure." He looked a little tense, but he still followed me. Nervously, I began to tug at the hem of my dress. I could feel his intense glare on me and started to fidget. "How do you feel? About us?" Oh great, Jess! You sound like an idiot. I slapped my forehead and I stared at Eric incredulously as he took my hand and kissed my palm. I was going to speak, but Eric held my hand delicately. "Wow, Jess, those new tattoos look pretty cool." I glanced down at my new intricate designs and smiled. How could I forget? But when did they come? Maybe when Kalona grabbed my wrists and I felt like I was on fire? "Thanks. I don't know how I got them." I admitted. He chuckled. "Jessi, Jessi, Jessi." I giggled at the sound of my name. "You never answered my question," I changed the subject. He cupped my face gently in his warm hands and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss started of slow, our lips moving in sync, and passion burning up in our veins. Our lips came apart at the sound of Toni's weak voice. "Stark…why are you doing this," she whispered. I furrowed my brow and slid my hands into Eric's. "Please help me with her." He nodded and walked swiftly behind me. "But what happened to you?" she asked, shakily. Her eyes were closed yet she her mouth was moving. What was happening? Eric lifted her from the table and settled her in a better position. I ran a wet towel across her wet forehead. "Toni...Toni! Are you okay?" Erik asked, obviously worried. "Stark, listen to me. I want you to tell me...tell me, please!" she continued. My eyes met with Eric's. "She is talking with Stark. She has been trying to do it and now she has." "You shot me..," was the last thing she said.

~*few hours later*~

I stripped down to nothing when I stepped into the girls' lavatory. I was in seriously in need of a relaxing shower. Toni was back to normal. When I last checked on her, she was reading a book. As long as she was okay. I came to a complete stop. I just noticed something different about the steam. The air was sweet-smelling and thick. I could hardly see where I was going. My hands cupped my eyes, desperately trying to see. I wandered into a lavatory that seemed empty. Shannon and Ty's voice made me revolve my head towards them. "Hey, guys, what's with this unusual steam?" Shannon stared at me, squinting to get a better vision of me. I watched her swipe away bubbles before answering, "Whatever do you mean?" she asked back. Ty responded to follow her twin. "Yes, Jessi. What on earth are you talking about?" I waved my hands in the air, reforming the puffy steam. "This. Why is it as thick as pea soup?" Shannon batted her thick eye lashes at me. "Oh, Twin, she is referring to this amazing steam that we may have created using our Goddess given abilities."Ty joined in again. "Did we twin? Do you think we would be so selfish?"Shannon bobbed her head. "Hell yeah, Twin!"I giggled softly before rubbing the shampoo into my thick hair.


	10. Chapter 10 Ghost

Chapter 10: Ghost

Jessi's Point of View:

I rested my hands over my sheets and stared up at the ceiling. I waited for sleep to find me, but as of right now, no luck. My eyes involuntarily blinked sleepily. Finally! I had been sitting here for at least half an hour. All I could do was watch Toni sleep soundly after her experience. She told me not to worry, but that is when I have to worry. Toni is my favorite cousin and I really care about her. The last thing I wanted to see was her hurt and in pain. Letting my thoughts die out, I closed my eyes and dozed off into unconsciousness. It was peaceful at first, but it turned into a nightmare. Kalona appeared to me underdressed in his khaki pants. His bronze skin looked amazing and almost inviting. His big black wings were unfurled and spread out as if in minute he was going to take fly away. I stared down at my body and jumped in realizing what I was wearing myself. A white dress that stopped a few inches above my knees was practically glued to my body. White feathers and sequins shimmered gracefully with every swish of the wind. I had no shoes on which actually made me feel like some Indian princess (with help from the amazing dress of course). Kalona's amber eyed glaze found my chocolate eyed stare and a winning smile played across his lips. He began to approach me. With every step he took towards me, I repeated the step, but I was going backwards. Eventually, I had reached a dead end. He had me cornered. His muscular bronze arms shot forwards and were like bars of a prison cell, keeping me from moving away from him. I flinched when he pressed his warm lips to my skin, which was now (thanks to him) tingling from his touch. "My beautiful Arielle, the dress suites your beauty," he said, in an alluring voice that would have made me melt. I shuddered. "What am I doing here, Kalona?" I asked in a strong and sure voice. His fingers twined through my shinning black locks that refle in meaning to distract me from the true purpose. He may have the other students at the House of Night, but he sure wasn't pulling one over me. I glared at him as he gazed over mu appearance. "Ah, Jessi, you are as stubborn as your ancestor. I tried everything to seduce her, but she was too strong willed for me," he told me. I could sense some distaste in his words so, I figured I could toy with that. "And she entombed you in the earth, huh? Must have been such a surprise." He shoved me into the wall and his amber eyes blazed with anger. A smirk appeared on my lips. "You shouldn't tease me little one." I mirrored his glare, but his had more intensity that his. "Then leave me alone." He released me. "You and your cousin will be under my hand in time." I tossed my black hair over my shoulder and squared my shoulders. This guy was really confident. Who said we would go willingly? He may be handsome, but I sure won't be his lover. I smiled at him. "Never. I will stay loyal to my goddess." With those words said, my Kalona filled dreams disappeared, and I was back in my room with Toni rolled on her side. Sweat beaded my forehead and I exhaled. This was not good. If Zoey got the same dreams I had then, this could be something worse than I expected. Kalona had the power to get into dreams and could practically do anything there. Maybe there is some way it could be avoided. I should find Eric. He might know what to do. I threw my covers aside and stepped out of the room, brushing the blanket that hung as a door aside. I heard some noise further down the hall and spotted a guy who looked like he played football. He was arguing between Zoey and Eric. I stood in my spot deciding whether I should press on forward or turn around. My decision was cut short when their eyes found me lurking around. Eric moved towards me and kept his hands on my waist. I loved his touch on my skin, but after my dream with Kalona, I didn't want to be touched until I could figure this out. I shuffled out of his hold and stared up at him, nervously fidgeting. He obviously knew what was wrong with me, because he pulled me into a sweet, short hug. I needed his comfort. Yes, I just said I didn't want to be touched, but what the hell? His hugs felt like medicine to me. I felt healed and calmed. "Jessi, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, concerned. I nodded my head, hugging him tighter. I had the idea in my head that he could help with anything and would always be there for me. "He was in my dreams." Something flashed through his icy blue eyes and he turned to Zoey. "She had the same dreams, Z." Zoey pulled her attention from the tall football jock guy and she walked closer to me. "Really?" I nodded to her and nervously ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah. Did you have them, too?" Zoey hesitantly nodded. "I had them. He tried convincing you to join his side?" "Sadly, yes." Erik crossed his arms. "Well we know his purpose." "Yeah, his purpose for being a sneaky dream creeping pervert," Toni's familiar voice came from behind me. I faced Toni. She looked sickly. Her skin was flushed, red rims highlighted her eyes, and she looked exhausted. Toni managed her signature smile at us before tripping, only to be caught by Eric. I sighed in relief. "Toni, go back to bed-," I protested, but she didn't let e finish. She put her arms around me in a hug then, stood at arm's length. "Not this time. We have to go back to the House of Night." My jaw dropped. "Toni, we can't possibly go back." She shrugged and began walking away. She finished talking over her shoulder, "We will need to head there in due time." What the hell? I dismissed her words and pulled Eric aside. "Eric, I need to tell you my powers. I never told you because they are just too freaky for me." He continued to smile at me. "Go on." I told my full list of powers which were: the power over the elements, clairvoyance, and some other things I couldn't do anymore for some strange reason. He only nodded his head then, kissed me lightly. "You are gifted, my love." I couldn't help but return his smile. Everything he did made me happy. I loved him so much that it seemed like too much at times.


	11. Chapter 11 Haunted

Chapter 11: Haunted

Toni's Point of View:

~*few hours later*~

I snuck out of the tunnels and ran towards the House of Night. A Raven Mocker flew over my head and I ducked behind a tree. Unfortunately, he spotted me and landed on the ground a few feet away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him and reached behind me for my bow and arrow. I let out a loud scream when the Mocker reached for me. It said something like, 'It had been waiting for me to return.' I had no clue where the scream came from. It just exited my lips. My feet turned as I ran away from it, but I ran into a firm, solid figure. I don't know what I was doing. Fear just came over me, which was strange. I wasn't scared of Raven Mockers before. Could it be because of Arielle? I was embraced by a cool feeling that gently kissed my skin. Willing my eyes to open, I found a familiar face in view. His cocky smile was in place and I realized he had just clamped his cold hand over my mouth. I noticed that his eyes were red and he still was being under control of Kalona. But, if he was truly under control…why? Tears poured out from my hazel eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I missed him too much to care. Surprisingly, he returned my embrace and he had his hands on the small of my back, hugging me into him. This has to be a dream. It can't be real, but I wanted it to be. "Stark." Sad I know, but that was all I could say. I couldn't sum up everything so I just settled for his name. He removed his hands from my back and held my chin in one hand. His lips lightly ghosted over mine and the kiss felt sweet. When we pulled apart, I caressed his face and stared into his blood red eyes. "Toni, this was stupid." I nodded my head solemnly. "Yes, but people do stupid things when they're in love. " "Toni, this can't work." "Yes, it can." "I'm not the same Stark you remember." Out of nowhere, Athena and Kalona approached us. Stark quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the evil 's cool gaze went on me and I tried not to utter a pointed glare at her. I could feel Kalona's amber eyes watching me with interest. This really sucked. "It seems you have returned to me, Nila." I spit at his feet and tried to yank my arm free from Stark's hold. "Not to you, Kalona." Athena's mossy eyes blazed with rage, but quickly regained composure when she turned to her 'consort'. "Should we keep her here or dispose of her?" Kalona smirked victoriously as if he had won the ancient battle. Nila's descendent was under his discretion. He could do what he could with her now that her relative stood before the powerful immortal. "Let her stay here. Have her be watched every second of the day by Stark." After they turned their backs on me, I narrowed my hazel eyes pointedly at Stark. This was terrible. First, I would be stuck here. Second, I would be away from my cousin and her friends. Third, Stark was going to watch me under Kalona's orders. Perfect, just perfect. Before I could yank my arm away from him, he squeezed it and led me onto the grounds of the school.

Jessi's Point of View:

~*at the same time*~

I ran down the hallway frantically. Toni was missing from her room and no one knew where she was. I don't know where she could have gone. Wait a second-she went back to the House of Night. She had to be there. I was about to turn the corner when I caught sight of Eric, but…he was with Zoey. No. Why would he be talking to her and looking at her in that way? Well hell, she was prettier than me. I still don't believe he chose me over her. I guess maybe he didn't choose me after all. I reposed myself against the wall and bit back my tears. This can't be happening. My stomach clenched. I felt so sick and my heart ached. This feeling was eating me up inside. I checked back around to confirm my vision and it made me want to throw up the blood I consumed earlier (not a pretty visual). Zoey's arms were wrapped around Eric's neck and there was blood dripping from her lips. My stomach fell and I turned away from the sight, heading the opposite direction. Duchess was in my path, stopping me in front of Dallas's room. Her warm brown eyes followed me. Darn it. Stopped by a dog. I kneeled down to the golden Lab to ruffle her ears cogently. Darius surprised me when he said hello, which caused me to utter a small squeak. "My apologies young Priestess, I meant not to scare you." I tucked my hair behind my ears then smiled faintly at him. "No, no problem. I'll just head to my room now." Truth is, I wasn't heading to my room. I was going after my cousin and escaping my heart. Goodbye, Eric. I ran back to the House of Night. Pissed that I believed Eric loved me, that my stupid cousin went back to Night. "There is no way this could be true!" I cried to myself. As I rounded the corner I could see Night the old castle like building just a few yards away. Walking up to the gate I was stopped by a warrior. "Halt fledgling!" he commanded I stopped. He gave me a hard look and pulled out his blade and struck me. Oh god I am gonna die was all I thought.

Toni's point of view:

I sat there and just stared at Stark, wondering why the hell he would do this and to me of all people. "Stark?.." I questioned. He looked at me as if to ask what so i continued " Just why do you choose this Stark, I mean I thought you love me?" he just stared at me for a moment. I thought I saw a flash of sadness but when I noticed he looked away. He just stared and never answered my question when a warrior came to retrieve him "Stark you are needed" that broke Starks concentration on me and he stood quickly beckoning me to follow. I did as told only because he is the man I love. As we walked into the courtyard I noticed Athena and Kalona hovering over something with a warrior close by. A body? I looked closer but I couldn't tell. Athena's devilish smile faced in my direction she called to Stark. " Carry her to the infirmary." she commanded pointing to the heap on the ground. Commanding me to stay he jogged over and froze "Damnit why her." he yelled loud enough for me to here. Jessi? Jessi came for me? I wanted to run to her side and yell at Athena. But I couldn't even scream tears choked up inside me. She can't be dead.

Jessi's point of view:

I woke up in the infirmary with Kalona at the edge of my bed. Ah hell why was he here. I didn't move I didn't want him to know that i was awake. Athena walked into the room. " Is she awake my love?" she questioned Kalona. Like she really loved him I doubt it she couldn't love anyone. "No my queen but she stirs in her sleep." was the answer by the birdman. How sick was this he believe the vile woman was his queen. " Then she will awake soon my Erebus." Athena kissed him in a way that made me want to gag. I laid there as still as possible. When Athena told him something about me. "Kalona my love we must destroy her." "No my queen we mustn't" this enraged Athena and she slapped him "Destroying her is the only way to ensure that we can take over!" she yelled. Kalona stunned by the treatment that was bestowed upon him. "How dare you creature!" kalona spat at her "Have you not noticed that I am immortal almost a god and you treat me this way!" I heard Athena whimper "I am sorry my love." she said sexily as if i wasn't there. She kisses his neck and whispered sexily " How could I ever make it up to you." I wanted to gag at the thought as he kissed her and groped her like a boy would a teenage girl. " I will meet you in my quarters my queen. Go and ready yourself." she paused not willing to leave him alone with me she kissed him one last time saying "Hurry to me my love." ewww gag. she left. I didn't move as he made his way to my side. "You are so peaceful and beautiful my Arielle." he moved a strand of my hair and leaned down to whisper in my ear what sounded like " I can't wait for it to be you to join me in my bed." he kissed my forehead and left.


	12. Chapter 12 Eric's love

Chapter 12 Eric's love:

Jessi's point of view:

Days after the fight between Kalona and Athena I finally was released. Desperately I searched for my cousin. No one has seen her I was commanded by the warrior that released me to attend classes. Shit I forgot about classes. My first class was Vampire Soc. with Athena (damn) but it was the only class my cousin and I had together besides Drama which Eric taught. sigh. I miss Eric so much I hope nothing happened between him and Zoey. I entered the class relieved to see Toni talking to some other fledglings. The boy she was talking to nudged her arm and pointed at me and she turned " Jessi!" she run up to me basically knocking me over hugging me. Tears streaked her face all I could say was " I missed you to Toni." I hugged her back and we took our seats. The bell rang class had started.

Toni's point of view:

I was so glad to see Jessi. I missed her so much. I couldn't wait for classes to be over to talk to her. Everything in this dang school had gone to hell. I knew that Athena was evil and that her "consort" Kalona was in love with both Zoey and Jessi. What the hell why not me. Oh who gives a care. I was drawing in my notebook book when Athena asked " Excuse me Toni what is the definition of evil?" me being a smart ass replied " Well Athena that would be you and that consort of yours" That was it I am screwed she is gonna kill me for sure. Jessi threw me the Oh goddess know look. But Athena just stood there start struck and walked away not even harming me. Thats when Jessi's eyes lit up and i turned to see why. Eric Knight...

Jessi's Point of View

Eric Knight why the hell was he here he can't be here. No no no no. He cheated on me with his "ex-girlfriend" Zoey. The question why the hell was he here kept running through my mind. "He shouldn't be here I whispered to Toni!" urgently. She just looked at me and whispered back " I thought you loved him?" I quickly whispered back " Yeah I do but I don't think he loves me." I could tell she wanted more details but they would just have to wait until after class. " Ahhh... Professor Knight...What do I owe this great pleasure?" Athena glared at me as she spoke placing her cold hand on my suddenly stiff shoulder. Eric froze as she did so." Umm I was wondering if I may sit in if you don't mind..." His words seem to fall as if he were here to save us. Athena replied " Well I...I don't mind Professor just as long as you remember..." she whispered in his ear "...I will be watching you..." Eric seemed to shiver I was beginning to wonder why he was here. I guess I will find out as soon as class is over. The lesson was boring and it took forever (only because it was the last class of the night). I would occasionally look over to Eric who was staring at me with those ever so amazing eyes. I would look away quickly and hide behind the curtain of black and red hair and wouldn't look back up again.

Toni's Point of view:

What the hell. What did Jessi mean by she does't think he loves her. I mean look at the way he stares at her I would be melting because of that. Ughh its so not fair she has him. My love life sucks. The bell is gonna ring any minute so she better tell me everything. *RING!* yes...

Jessi's Point of view

The bell rings, I gather my stuff and head out the door. Both Eric and Toni look at me with a get your ass back here stare. I just kept walking I didn't want to face Eric and his telling me he didn't want to be with me anymore he wants to be with Z. Or Toni and her what the hell happened. "Jessica!" I heard Eric yell from down the hall. I froze he never called me that. slowly I turned around to face that handsome vampire standing not even to inches away from me. I crossed my arms and he pulled me to him, whispering " I am so sorry Jessi..SO..SO..SO sorry..." before I could get a word in he said those words "I love you my sweet Jessi-bear." I started cry asking him why in between sobs. He didn't answer me I was so hurt all I wanted was to get away from him when his lips found mine and kissed me with passion. The passion he had kissed Zoey with but more. He wrapped his arms around my waist to assure that I wasn't going anywhere. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response. Pulling away I whispered " I love you Eric Knight." He smiled pulling me closer repeating the I'm sorries, I love you's, and the it will never happen again. Before he could say anything again I said "Eric love your forgiven..." I paused taking in a deep breath "... Just please don't do it again. Please." He picked me up into his arms and whispered " Never again baby, Never again." Twirling me in his arms he kissed me again.

Toni's Point of view

Ok Jessi is so gonna get it. I mean first she was all I don't think he loves me anymore, then the next minute there making out in the hall. Goddess. I don't understand my cousin. "Hey" I looked up to see who was interrupting my thoughts. Daniel? wow why was he talking to me. "Umm...Hi." He stared at me like I was a piece of me to eat up. What did he want from my life, I mean I don't mind if he wanted me damn I sure as hell don't mind. Then Jessi's friend Rebecca Donaldson showed up right behind me. Damn it go away was all I wanted to say. I wanted this boy's attention and he was giving it to me. " Toni quick question do you have..." I cut her off mid-sentence "No." she just started at me I could tell she was wondering what my problem was, but, was all oh well and walked away. Daniel's eyes were still on me, checking me out. Me of all people. Yes!. "So Toni want to hang out in my room later?" I paused trying not to look to excited answering with the simple "Sure why not." eyes still on me he replied "Cool." and walked away. Wow Daniel Johnson and me who would have thought of that.


	13. Chapter 13 Caught

Chapter 13 Caught

Jessi's Point of view:

I wasn't sure if i could trust him but I loved him so much that I didn't want to lose him. All I could think was Jess don't let him go. Yes I am still hurt that him and Zoey were making out in the tunnel. I didn't even want to think about it I had him and she didn't all mine my Eric. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes that were so stunning and everytime I looked at him those eyes sent chills up my spine. "I love you Jessi-Belle" Eric whispered into my ear. I stood there hearing the truth in his words wondering just why he choose me out of all people. I stood on my tip-toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, whispering " I love you to Eric." I buried my head in his neck. Not wanting him to let go.

Toni's Point of view:

I started walking to my dorm with excitement. I cant believe that Daniel Johnson wanted me to go to his room. Damn he was fine. My thoughts progressed but I was stopped by Rebecca " So now that your done ignoring me Do you have anything done on our project?" she asked rudely. I glared at her not meaning to its just how could I think about our project at a time like this. "No I have not one bit of it is started." there was a sharpness in my voice that I didn't mean to add but it was to late I did. She gave me a glare like she was gonna kill me " Well fine miss-i-don't-care-about-school I will do our project myself!" she half screamed half cried at me. I felt bad but there was not enough time to feel bad for yelling at her I had a tall handsome man waiting for me its time to go get ready. I hurried to my dorm room. Searching through my dresser looking for something cute and sexy to wear Jessi walked in dodging the clothes cannon. "Umm Toni not to be mean but what the hell are you doing?" I looked up as i found my short plaid when she asked the question " Well I'm going out with a guy and I want to look sexy." She stared at me wanting answers but she wasn't gonna pry. "Ok whatever." She walked over and laid on her bed.

Jessi's Point of view

I sat there wondering who the guy was my cousin was most interested in. Oh well what do I care she is old enough to take care of her self I didn't need to baby-sit her anymore. I switched topics in my mind to Eric my Eric. I was waiting for his text so I could sneak over to the professors dorms. A few minutes went by and Toni left in a hurry. Five minutes after that I got a text ~Hey Baby you can start heading over~ It was Eric. I reply with a short but sweet ~ok baby be right over~ Before I left I made my way to my closet to changed I chose a sweet, yet sexy, Short denim skirt and baby blue v-neck shirt, applied some lip gloss and headed out. I made my way through the court yard when a Raven Mocker stopped me and hissed " Why out here young fledgling" I stood there and stared at him "I am going to see a Professor if you don't mind." I waited to see his reply. But he didn't he stood there staring at my mark and mumbled something I couldn't understand and flew away. I walked quickly to Eric's dorm. The professor's common room was empty I kept going determined not to get stopped again. I made it to Eric's room and knocked on the door. I waited and he answered saying nothing he kissed me, pulling me into him. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his strong neck. He reacted picked me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist he backed inside shutting the door with his foot...

Toni's Point of view:

I got to Daniel's room still wondering why he wanted me here. I knocked and waited he answered and said "Come in doll." I could tell he was staring down my shirt, but, hell I didn't care. I walked in nodding thank you and stared around his room. It was amazing. There was a mini fridge (damn we need to get one), a fully stocked bar, and there was the ever so soft bed. I walked right over to the bed and sat down. He looked at me with a sexy devilish smile. I smiled back in re-turn. " Do you want anything to drink?" he offered. "No thank you, why am I here." he laughed staring me down checking me out again. " Why i want you here..." he walked over to the seat on the bed next to me and sat and kissed my neck. All I could think was damn he is hot. He placed his hand on my thigh biting on my ear. I never had so much attention from a guy before I liked it. I kissed his lips gently waiting for his reaction. He reacted quickly to quickly for me to comprehend. He pushed me on my back and laid on top of me kissing and biting my neck getting harder and harder each bite. My mind started to tell me get him off but then said no you want this. His hands snaked under my shirt. And the night went on...

Jessi's Point of view

Making out with Eric was amazing. Each kiss sent a jolt right through me that was unbelievable. The best part of the night was creating the imprint with an amazing guy. Just a slight cut above my breast drew him to drink from me. Then the cut on his chest drew me to drink from him causing the imprint. We didn't go much further than that. Being raised to believe that sex before marriage was wrong he understood that. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up in his arms amazed by how much I loved this man and how much he loved me. All I could think was we are perfect together.

Toni's Point of view

I woke up in pain not realizing where I was I stood up in the un-fimilar room and look around. I turned and looked down I was un-dress? I didn't remember ever getting this way. I looked at the lump on the bed a guy? He stirred and looked a me " Morning Toni." he said to me. Daniel? I couldn't say anything but "Awww SHIT."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14 !

_**Sorry late update i have been busy and had a bit of a writers block hope you like this Chapter**_

* * *

Chapter 14 !

Jessi's Point of view

I never knew what being imprinted felt like until my imprint with Eric. It was odd for I knew all his thoughts and his emotions. I was never that emotionally connected with anyone quite like this. I loved him with all my heart and he felt the same. My phone went off as i received a text message. I looked at the screen hoping it was Eric,but sadly, no it was Toni I opened the message.

~SOS I made a huge mistake and need help PLease Jessi I need you! :'( -Toni~

I began to wonder whats going on and replied back

~Where are you? Are you ok? -Jessi~

She replied with in seconds saying she was in our room and that she will explain when I got there. I rushed to our room as quickly as I could not knowing what to except when I got there.

Toni's point of view

I sat alone in the dark waiting for Jess. I didn't know how I was gonna tell her that I slept with her ex-boyfriend. I felt horrible and didn't know what to do. Jess arrived finally with a question upon her face.

She started yelling "Toni what the hell is wrong? Im worried sic..."

I cut her off "I had sex with Daniel" I finished with a whimper.

Her face went pale and she was speechless. I don't think she could look at me after what I had done. About a half hour went by when she finally talked to me.

"Toni...How coul...Why woul...oh my fucking god TONI!"

I could tell she was pissed off at me so I just sat there and took it. I couldn't stand fighting with her. I wanted to drop dead that way I could cause trouble for the both of us.

Jessi's Point of view

I stared at her for what seems like forever. She slept with my ex? How could she? Why would she do that to me? Were all the questions running through my mind. I yelled at her once I snapped out of it. Cussing at her trying to get my questions out, but I couldn't. I stood up once I was finished yelling at her.

My last sentence I said with a glare "I never want to see you again, I hope you die."

She just stared at me replying "ok i deserved that Jessi please forgive me i never ment for this to happen..."

I cut her off like she had me "I don't want to hear it"

I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Tears streaked my face I walked toward Eric's class room. In search of some loving, strong arms to comfort me.


End file.
